


The All Blue Kingdom

by candelina



Series: The prince and the knight [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Knight!Zoro, M/M, Prince!Sanji, ZoSan is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candelina/pseuds/candelina
Summary: In the middle of a wide beautiful ocean, where many different islands and kingdoms were often fighting to become more and more powerful, there was a peaceful country, known for its stunning blue buildings and streets and for its amazing typical cuisine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I love Sanji and Zoro so much (and of course I love ZoSan even more), so I wanted to give my contribution to this wonderful fandom!!  
> Also I'd love to thank cooknokenshi for all the support she has given me!!
> 
> Obviously, all these characters do not belong to me, they belong to that genius who is Eiichirō Oda sensei.

In the middle of a wide beautiful ocean, where many different islands and kingdoms were often fighting to become more and more powerful, there was a peaceful country, known for its stunning blue buildings and streets and for its amazing typical cuisine.  
The royal family members were all experts when it came to different and special cooking styles. In particular, King Zeff knew many great secrets that made the cooking of the All Blue Kingdom the best in the world and its royal restaurant the greatest of all. And he has been teaching them one by one to his only son, Prince Sanji, since he was a little kid, like his ancestors have always done in the history. Now, Prince Sanji was 19 years old and has learnt almost everything about cooking. He loved cooking. He usually spent most of his time in the large, huge kitchens of the royal palace. His hair was blond like the sunshine and his eyes reflected the most wonderful shade of blue of the sea that surrounded the kingdom.

However, now that he was not a child anymore, he also had to start dealing with serious political matters. He wasn’t very interested in it, but he knew it was his duty as the only prince and future king of the country.  
He also had to take part in his daily training, which his father had insisted he did since he was 4. His mother, Queen Sora, died because of a disease at that time and King Zeff wanted to teach him that he had to be strong, not only for himself, but for all the people that one day would call him the king and would count on him for many matters.  
He actually began to enjoy his training pretty much, especially when his father told him that he was learning “the best chefs’ fighting style” (as Zeff called it), which implied to use only the lower part of the body in order not to damage the hands, which are the most important and precious body part for a cook. 

This morning, like every other day, Sanji woke up rather early to head downtown and buy some ingredients for his recipes. Of course, he could just ask his servants to do it for him, but he liked walking around on the streets, meeting all the pretty girls who lived in the kingdom and simply having some free time only for himself. Although he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself (he was not a little kid anymore! And he knew how to fight now dammit!) he still could never stay completely alone, if not in rare occasions, and he had to have always someone with him especially when he went outside the palace. Fortunately, during the years, he learnt how to be friends with most of the people who he had to spend his time with. That’s why he didn’t mind walking around with his friend, Usopp, who was one of the guards of the palace but was more afraid than him about anything bad that could happen, and he honestly didn’t understand why. There was really no particular danger in this peaceful kingdom. However, when he could choose who he wanted to come with him, he chose Usopp because he wasn’t like other overprotective people who worried unnecessarily about his being. Usopp worried more about himself and he knew Sanji was strong. He was also around Sanji’s age and even kind of funny and he didn’t disturb Sanji when he was courting a lady, so it was perfect.

They were currently at the market of the town and Sanji was choosing the right fruit for a special new dessert he wanted to try to make.

“Those apples seem yummy!” Usopp said.

“Yes, but I’m looking for something more peculiar, less common.” Sanji replied.

“I see. Hey, how did your training go yesterday? I didn’t see ya after it.”

“It was okay. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“You mean you kicked their ass like usual?” Usopp asked, already knowing the answer. 

Sanji felt a small smirk appear on his face. “Of course, I did. Sometimes it feels like they don’t even try and maybe they actually don’t. Anyway, what about yours?” 

“Oh, believe me, they do try to fight you properly. It’s just that you became too strong for them. His Majesty King Zeff should start looking for someone else for you to train with. Someone who could keep up with you. Speaking of which, there are some guys in the army who train with us, I saw them yesterday too, and they’re really skilled. There’s also a new addition in the high ranks. A guy I met some time ago when I was just at the beginning. Seems like he worked so hard to be where he’s now.”

Sanji kept on looking through different types of fruits while he listened to his friend and didn’t even turn his head. “Oh, yeah? That’s good I guess.” 

Usopp sighed. “Did you even hear what I said?” 

Sanji finally looked up at him. “Sorry, I was too concentrated.” 

The long-nosed guard sighed again and shakes his head. “I know you’re not very interested in what guards or knights do, but I think it’d be funny if you sometimes come train with us! If anything, you’d do something different from the usual and maybe you could have more fun too!” 

Sanji thought about it for a moment. He never joined the training Usopp and others did and maybe his friend was right: he might have fun letting those guys see his amazing fighting style. He decided that trying wouldn’t hurt.  
They spent the rest of the morning walking and buying stuff and then they went back to the palace.

 

§§§

 

He was lifting weights. Nothing strange. It was his job to train and become stronger and stronger every day. What was strange was that he was the only one who didn’t interrupt the training to go to lunch like everyone else did. Of course, he would go to eat because skipping meals wasn’t good for the health and would make you feel weak. But he had to finish his exercise first.  
After all, it was the very hard work that brought him there. He had started as a simple boy in the lowest ranks of the army. When he left his humble but respectable family house two years ago, he was ready to do anything to follow his path and become the strongest knight of the country. He was sent to the far borders of the kingdom and learnt a lot about fighting. He quickly became one of the best with the sword in his section and dealt with difficult battles. The borders were the most dangerous place because some foreign country would try to attack the All Blue kingdom occasionally.  
He was 19 when he was promoted and sent to defend the palace and the royal family itself. It was an honour. But he couldn’t let himself relax because now his job was even more important. Even though there wasn’t any evident danger, knights always had to keep their eyes open and be prepared for anything. So, there he was now.

“982.. 983.. 984..”

 

Prince Sanji and Usopp the guard returned from their trip in that moment and passed by the area where trainings usually took place. The long nose immediately caught the sight of the green-haired, tanned guy and waved at him. “HEY, ZORO!!” 

He frowned slightly when he noticed that his old friend didn’t even look up. Why was everyone ignoring him today?

 

“Who’s that?” Sanji asked.

“Ah, that’s Zoro, sir. Roronoa Zoro, the famous swordsman from the far borders and the new addition of the royal army. He’s also an old friend of mine. I met him in those far, dangerous places where only the strongest manage to survive!”

Sanji rolled his eyes. “Didn’t you go there only to visit your father who had a job in one of those sections? I remember you said you’ve never actually worked there because you have a weird I-cannot-fight-in-the-borders disease. And that’s why you decided to become a royal guard instead. Am I wrong?” 

Usopp frowned again and pouted. The prince was right. But he had worked hard too to get this job. His dream was to be brave and strong like his father one day and he had told that to Sanji as well.  
“Whatever..”

“Hey, where’s everyone else?” it was strange actually. Sanji wondered why that guy was doing his workout alone.

“Oh, they probably already went to eat. Zoro just likes to overwork sometimes.” Usopp explained. He was really impressed by how hard Zoro trained, but he also thought that if he wanted to be stronger then he obviously needed to workout more than others did.

“He should go too, though. He’ll certainly collapse if he doesn’t eat anything.” Sanji spoke as a cook this time. 

“He will, don’t worry. He just has to finish first. Come on, let’s go now.”

Sanji looked at the green-haired man a little more, then followed his friend inside.

 

§§§

 

The following day, Sanji decided to go training with knights and guards like Usopp suggested.  
He thought it could be interesting to try and see what happens. He also hoped to amaze the beautiful maids and ladies of the court. Yes, he’d show how skilled he was, and the girls would be so impressed by him that they’d instantly ask him to join them in their daily activities and he’d get to spend so much time with those beauties! It’d be perfect.

 

“Oi, watch where you’re going, blondie.”

 

Sanji immediately snapped back from his daydreaming and frowned at the man he almost bumped into. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he recognized the green-haired knight from yesterday. He also noticed the guy had three earrings which he couldn’t see last time.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Zoro asked with his usual not very polite tone. 

 

“Nothing. I’ve just never seen a talking marimo before.” Sanji replied unimpressed.

 

“What did you say?! How do you even know what a ‘marimo’ is, dartbrow?” Zoro was getting irritated. He never saw that guy with weird spiral eyebrows, but he was already getting on his nerves.

“What?!” Sanji frowned deeper at the other man upon hearing the stupid insult. Who did he think he was?

“Listen, I haven’t got time to play around. I’ve to go training now, so just move and-”

 

“ZORO!!”

 

Sanji was about to reply to the rude guy when he heard Usopp’s voice and he turned to that direction. Usopp ran towards the knight and the prince and immediately placed himself between them. 

“I-I’m so sorry, sir! Please, forgive my dumb friend. He’s still new here.”

“Oi!” Zoro tried to protest. But Usopp turned to him with a serious expression despite being afraid by the embarrassing situation and whispered to him: “Shh! Zoro, please, don’t say anything more! Didn’t you recognize this guy here? He’s the prince!!” 

Zoro looked at the blond. He didn’t know who the prince or the king or other important people were. He had never seen them before. He spent most of the years of his life training and fighting at the extremities of the island. And why would he have to care anyway? His job was to protect the country. It didn’t imply that he had to deal with stuff such as princes or kings personally. 

 

“It’s okay, Usopp, don’t worry.” Sanji stepped in. “We clearly can’t expect much from an algae-headed knight.” He smirked at Zoro teasingly. 

 

Yep, that prince guy was definitely irritating.

“Oi! how dare you-”

“Alright! Now that you two met I think we should get moving or we’ll be late for the training session. Come on!” Usopp quickly cut the conversation off before his old stupid friend could say something that would cause him to be sent back from where he came, only the third day from his arrival.

Zoro grumbled something to himself but followed the long nose while Sanji had a satisfied grin on his face as he walked with them. Maybe he could enjoy today’s workout in more than one way and show to people like that marimo what the royal family members were made of.

 

The training started as soon as they arrived. There were many knights and guards fighting one another with swords and those who preferred practicing archery or riding their horses. Usopp was a skilled archer. He almost never missed the bullseye. Zoro, on the other hand, was more expert in direct fighting, like another one of his friends, Luffy.  
He started to be a knight at the palace too a few months ago. He became very famous especially for his strong punches and his insatiable hunger. He and Zoro grew up in two different but near villages and they also fought together in several occasions in the past.

“OOI, SANJI!! Did you come here to give us meat earlier than the usual? You’re great, Sanji!” Luffy said already running towards the prince and the other knight, with a big smile on his face.

“No, Luffy, calm down. That’s not the reason I came here today.” Sanji immediately cut him off. Luffy whined, disappointed by the prince’s words.

“That’s unfair! I need energy to train! Which means I need meat!!”

“You got meat at lunch time already and you’ll get it at dinner too, if you finish your workout properly.” Sanji had no intention to change his mind. Damn that black-haired boy, what size was his stomach again? However, apparently he managed to convince him with that argument. 

“Yosh!! I’ll do my best, Sanji, so I’ll get the best meat, then!” and with that, Luffy came back to his training.

 

‘Sanji’

 

So, that was the prince’s name. Zoro thought he must have heard it somewhere, but it wasn’t something he was interested in at that time. 

“You know Luffy?” he asked the prince.

Sanji turned to him and replied: “Yeah. It’s difficult not knowing the person that consumes the biggest amount of meat, and food in general, in the palace.”

Zoro almost laughed at that. It did sound like Luffy. “I guess so. And you also seem to be friends. I mean it’s difficult not to become friends with Luffy.”

“Talking from experience?”

“Yeah..”

“I see.”

“What are you doing here anyway, dartbrow? You came to see if your knights and guards are doing their job right?” Zoro decided to tease him a bit. Maybe he was also curious to know what a prince’d be doing there, in the middle of a training session. Maybe.

“Nah, I’m here to teach you some new skills so you can all do your job better.” Sanji teased back. 

Zoro blinked and then burst into laughter. At which Sanji frowned deeply.

“Hahaha!! You want to teach us new skills? Nice joke, idiot prince!”

“I’ll show you what I can do, you shitty marimo!!” Sanji replied angrily. And his comment made the knight stop laughing as well.

 

“Wait, what did you call me, dumbass?!”

“You heard me, shithead!”

“I’m gonna slice you, shitty prince!!”

“Bring it on, idiotic moss head!!”

 

And without even giving it a second thought, Zoro unsheathed his sword and Sanji shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants and lifted his leg getting ready to kick the bastard’s ass.

“I’ll make you regret this!” Zoro growled and ran towards the prince to send his first attack.

“I don’t think so!” Sanji said quickly moving his leg to stop the swordsman’s attack with his foot. 

And smirked. 

“Is this the best you can do, shitty knight?”

 

Zoro was surprised. He’d never admit it out loud, but he really was. It was not common for any kind of fighter to stop his attack so easily. And the damn prince wasn’t even using a weapon. Unless you considered those legs a weapon. Now that he looked closer, he noticed the blond had such long and muscled legs. So, he did train too, apparently. And he was strong too. Zoro wasn’t annoyed by that fact, on the contrary, he was glad to find out that the prince of his country wasn’t weak or completely uncapable of fighting. He found himself smirking when they pulled away. This was gonna be interesting.

“We’ve just started, dumb prince!” Zoro grinned and sent a more powerful attack.

Sanji skilfully and rapidly dodged it. “Oh, yeah? Good, because I’m already getting bored.” It wasn’t true. Sanji was beginning to enjoy training with the moss-headed knight. 

He decided to be the one to attack this time so, he jumped high and got prepared to kick the other guy from above. But his foot, instead, connected with the marimo’s sword, which caused a strong impact.

 

They went on like that for a while, even after the training session ended.  
At some point, they both stopped their attacks and panted heavily feeling completely exhausted, but happy that they could both enjoy an equal fight that neither of them won or lost.

 

“You’re not.. that bad, shitty prince..”

 

“Funny.. I could almost say the same thing for you, dumb knight..”

 

They were looking at each other with a proud, satisfied gaze and nothing else had to be said. In that moment they knew they gained each other’s respect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the All Blue Kingdom to be sort of like the city of Chefchaouen (the 'blue city' of Morocco).
> 
> By the way, English is not my first Language so forgive me if the form isn't perfect.  
> Also, since this is my first fic, I'd love to read your opinions and comments about it, so please feel free to be as critical as you want if you think it could help me write better.
> 
> I'm posting two chapters and I'll update soon after reading your feedback ;)


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long day. All about politics and boring stuff that Sanji would gladly avoid doing, but he couldn’t. He was the prince of the kingdom and part of his duty was taking short (sometimes also long) trips around the country, which he actually wouldn’t mind if it wasn’t for the fact that he couldn’t have free time to hang around, because he had to visit the different authorities and administrators who helped organizing and improving the country. He also had to be escorted by someone as always. Since the trip didn’t last more a day, they had ordered to only two knights go with him. 

Those knights happened to be Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy, who were currently walking at each side of the royal carriage.

 

It was late, and they were now heading back to the royal palace.

 

“I’m hungry!!”

“For the fuck’s sake, Luffy, you said that just five second ago for the umpteenth time! Just shut up!”

“But, Zoro, I’m really hungry!” 

“We’re almost there, now stop complaining or I’ll make sure they’ll only give you veggies for the rest of your life!”

“NOO!! That’s mean, Zoro!”

“Then, just stop-”

“Oi, you two shut up! You’re annoying.” Sanji said from the inside of the carriage.

“Tch.. look who’s talking.”

“What did you say, moss head?!”

 

Zoro was about to reply when he suddenly heard a noise from the forest and immediately got more serious. 

From the bushes, a figure appeared. A dark-haired man wearing an open grey jacket with a red serpent design on it, a green t-shirt underneath, grey pants and a grey headband with blue stripes. 

He was holding a gun and was pointing it at the men in front of him. He was in an awful state. 

“Don’t move!”

“Hey! What’s that guy doing?” Luffy wondered.

“Shut up and don’t move or I’ll shoot!”

 

Zoro had gripped his sword but didn’t unsheathe it yet. He decided it was safer to wait and see what the man wanted.

 

“Now.. do as I say, and I’ll go away and leave you all untouched.”

The tension grew. Sanji was safe inside the carriage but could still see the dark-haired man. On the other hand, the guy who was riding the carriage was completely exposed and frightened. 

Then, the man, who was trying to act strong but was evidently overtired, spoke again: “Just.. give me all the food you have got with you..”

 

The request surprised everyone, and no one moved.

 

“Who are you?” Zoro asked in a threatening low voice ignoring his words.

“I said.. give me your food. NOW!” the man yelled, exasperated and took a few deep breaths.  
“I don’t need anything else.. I.. just want to eat..” he looked like he was about to collapse.

 

“Hey, I’m very hungry too, you know? But Sanji and Zoro said we need to wait until we go back to the palace. There’s lots of food there! Especially meat! Maybe you can follow us, so we can give you something. Shishishi!”

“Luffy! What the hell are you saying?!”

 

“Leave it.” Sanji said while getting off the carriage.

 

“Oi, what do you think you’re doing, dartbrow?” he looked at the prince questioningly and noticed he was holding something in his hands. He frowned when the blond started to walk closer to the man with the gun, but he decided not to step in and to trust the prince. He better knew what he was doing.

 

Sanji walked in front of the dark-haired guy with a small bag from which he pulled out some bread and an orange and hand them to him. “It’s not much, but it’ll do. At least, until we reach the palace.”

 

The man stared at the blond with wide eyes and suddenly loosened his grip on the gun and let it fall on the ground and then, he grabbed the food.

 

“What? You had still food, Sanji? Why didn’t you give it to me? I’m starving! But well, I’m glad this guy’s coming with us. He looks interesting! Shishishishi!”

 

“Prince Sanji!! You can’t bring this man to the palace, sir. He’s clearly a criminal!” it was the guy who rode the carriage to speak. And Sanji instantly glared at him.

“Excuse me? Did you just give an order to your prince?”

“N-no! Of course not, Your Highness! I just..”

“Exactly. So, we all agree.” The man of the carriage didn’t speak another word.

 

Zoro smirked to himself. He liked the fact that the shitty prince knew how to use his power.

 

Meanwhile, the dark-haired guy finished all the food and.. 

he was.. crying?

“I-.. thank you.. thank you so much..!! I’m sorry I pointed a gun at you.. I just.. I didn’t know what to do.. it’s been days- weeks, since I last ate something.” He tried to control his tears but couldn’t. Sanji had turned to him smiling gently. 

“No problem! No need to apologize. Life isn’t always easy, is it? Anyway, I’m Sanji.”

 

The man stared and gaped at the blond. Again. The prince looked like one of the few and most beautiful things he has ever seen in his poor life.

“I-I’m Gin. It’s an honour to meet you, Prince Sanji..”

 

“Shishishi! I’m Luffy! Nice to meet ya! And that grumpy guy there it’s Zoro!” Luffy added cheerfully. Zoro glared at him and grumbled.

Sanji chuckled and spoke to Gin again “It’s nice to meet you, Gin. Please, get on the carriage now, so we can go.”  
Gin’s eyes lit up and he immediately followed the prince inside the carriage. It felt strange.  
Nothing like that has ever happened to him before. Was he dreaming? Was he dead? 

Despite the joy he was currently experiencing, he didn’t miss the suspicious glance the knight with green hair sent his way. He obviously didn’t trust him like the other men. He couldn’t blame him, though. He wouldn’t trust someone just like that either.

 

§§§

 

It didn’t take much longer to finally reach the palace.

 

And as soon as they arrived, the prince got off the carriage with Gin following him while Luffy ran towards the dining hall without waiting another second.  
Zoro wanted to go eating as well so, he walked in the same direction. Or so he thought.

After what seemed an eternity, he stopped his step and looked around.  
What the hell? Did they really move the dining hall every day? What’s wrong with keeping it in the same place? Even when Zoro worked in the borders sections they always moved the mess hall in different tents. He has never understood why.  
He wandered a little longer and ended up in what looked like the stables of the palace.

 

“I’m telling you, we really need a new horse keeper. We’ve been looking for someone who could do this job, but we haven’t found the right person yet.”

“And you think I could? I mean, don’t get me wrong, please, but.. I’m not sure if I should work here, Prince Sanji.”

“Why not, Gin?”

 

‘Gin?’ That man was still here. And apparently the prince was offering him a job. At the royal palace.

 

“Because.. well, I don’t know if you have noticed, sir, but I.. the jobs I have done till now.. well, they weren’t exactly..”

“Lawful?”

“Yeah..”

“That doesn’t matter. You can always start again and do something different, Gin. You don’t have to follow that lifestyle forever if you don’t want to!”

“But, my prince, I’m.. still a criminal.”

 

‘Yeah, you are.’ Zoro thought while listening to their conversation, but remained hidden, so they couldn’t see him.

 

“I told you it doesn’t matter. If you’re willing to truly change, then I’m more than glad to give you the opportunity to do it. Show me that you want to live a different life and follow the law from now on. Accept this job, Gin.”

The dark-haired man didn’t know what to say. He was immensely grateful that he was given the chance to put an end to his life as an outlaw. He was fucking tired of it. He just couldn’t believe it’d be so easy. He had made so many bad decisions in the past years, but now, he met this man. This kind, wonderful man who was offering him the opportunity to make, for once, a good choice.

“So, what do you say?” Sanji asked with a gentle smile. 

 

His smile. Gin could’ve died right then, right there, but he wouldn’t care. The prince’s smile was breathtaking.

“I accept your offer, Prince Sanji. And please, let me apologize again for what I did today. I promise I’ll be a better person and I won’t make you regret taking me with you, sir. I’ll never forget your kindness.”

 

‘So cheesy.’ Zoro rolled his eyes. He was waiting for the man to go away so he might ask the shitty prince where the hell the dining hall had been moved.

 

“Thank you, Gin. I’m sure you will. I believe in you.” Sanji was happy he accepted.  
Gin blushed slightly and bowed to the prince. Then, he walked away and towards his new work place, willing to learn everything to do his job as well as possible.

 

“That was almost touching. Really.” Zoro said to the prince while walking out from his hidden place.

Sanji raised a brow at him unsure about what he was doing there.  
“Are you stalking me now, marimo?”

Zoro snorted at that. “As if I could ever be interested in what you do, curly-brow. No, I’m just heading to the dining hall, but I can’t find it. They keep moving it around since the first day I came here.”

“Don’t call me like that, moss head! And what the hell are you talking about? The dining hall has always been in the same place.”

Zoro furrowed his brow in annoyance, both for how the blond referred to him and for his response. “I’m telling you it hasn’t! I’ve been looking for it forever and I couldn’t find it!”

 

Sanji wondered what was wrong with that idiot and tried to guess. “Did you.. maybe, get lost?”

Zoro glared at him and growled: “I DON’T get lost, shitty prince! And if you aren’t going to tell me where the hell the dining hall is, then, I’ll just find it myself!!”

 

Sanji sighed and shook his head. That marimo was unbelievable. And definitely lost. “Calm down, dumb knight. I’m gonna take you there, so stop whining like a baby.”

This time, Zoro was really getting irritated. “Shut up, asshole! Want me to cut you?!”

“You can try, dumbass.”

“You’re so annoying.”

“Oh, no, that’s you.”

“Tch.. bastard.”

“Do you want to keep on complaining or do you prefer to go eat something?”

“…”

“…”

 

“Whatever..”

“Good, let’s go, then. See? it wasn’t that difficult.”

“Just shut up already, dartbrow.”

 

They start walking and, this time, in the right direction.

 

But after a few moments, Zoro spoke again.

“So.. did you really give that guy a job here, in the palace?”

Sanji looked at him. “Why not? If I had left him after giving him some food, he would’ve certainly tried to steal from someone again. Who knows for how long he has been living like that and for how long he would’ve continued to. Having a job means that you can earn your own money and buy what you need, instead of stealing it from others.”

Honestly, it was simple. But still..

“You could’ve him arrested.”

“It wouldn’t have really been a solution. And despite his past, I don’t think he’s a bad person.”

“How can you tell that?” Seriously, now. Was the prince able to read the mind of people or something? Maybe it was just a feeling. Still, Zoro couldn’t get himself to trust a person so easily. Well, with a very few exceptions. And the blond prince MAY be one of those.

If not the only one.

 

“Because.. he wasn’t going to steal from just anyone. You know, there were villages not far from where he was hiding. And I bet that it would’ve been much easier for him to steal something from a random house or single person in one of those villages rather than trying to assault a carriage all alone. But he chose to wait on that path because he knew some carriages pass by daily. And usually, people who travel on a carriage aren’t poor. In other words, I think that he wanted to steal from wealthy people purposely and to avoid stealing from those who haven’t got much, like him.” Sanji explained while walking to the dining hall but stopped once he noticed that the knight had stopped his step. And he was looking at him carefully.  
“What? Do you want me to explain it to you again? Was it too difficult to understand for you?”

 

“Do you really think so?”

“What? That it was too difficult for you to-”

“Not that, idiot. Do you really think that guy only wanted to steal from the rich?”

“That’s what I said. Not that there are much poor people in this country. We make sure that everyone has always enough to eat at least.”

“Right, the country of great cooking can’t let its people starve.” It made sense.  
That must have been also why the prince wanted to help that ‘Gin’ guy so badly.  
Zoro has heard of the royal family’s culinary passion. “So, you’re a cook too?”

“Excuse me? I’m a chef.”

“A cook. Do you also cook for the royal army? If that’s so, it means I’m gonna taste your food at dinner.”

Sanji’s brows were furrowed in annoyance, but he figured that it would’ve been useless to argue with the stupid knight, so he let it slide and instead, replied to his question.  
“No, I don’t usually cook for guards or knights, except in special occasions. I’m way too busy cooking for the gorgeous ladies and maids of the court and I’ve to take care of the royal restaurant too. So, I’m afraid, but you’ll have to wait to taste some of my delicious meals.”

Zoro rolled his eyes upon hearing how full of himself the prince was. Was he really that great? Then again, the knight couldn’t totally deny that he liked that confident attitude. He still decided to tease the prince-cook a little.  
“Is that so? I see. Or, maybe, you’re just making excuses because you’re not sure that your food could fit the strong tastes of the knights, curly-brow.”

Sanji looked at him again. This time more irritated than ever. Yet, he couldn’t expect a marimo to understand anything about the culinary arts, could he?  
“How dare you assuming something like that, you shitty good-for-nothing moss head?! I can cook anything for anyone’s taste!”

“You sure?” On the other hand, Zoro was beginning to have fun teasing and annoying the blond.

“Of course!!”

“Then, there’s only one way to prove that, cook.” He was smirking rather smugly.

“Fine! I’ll show you how the royal family made this country the most well-known for its best dishes and cooking. Tomorrow I’ll make you the most delicious breakfast you’ve ever dreamt of!” Sanji declared.  
Honestly, he didn’t understand why, but this guy was always getting on his nerves. Also, he was very proud of his family’s culinary history and culture and he wasn’t going to let a stupid algae-headed knight bring it into question. He’d make him regret challenging him on a field where he was an expert. He’d make him get down on his knees and beg for more and more of his amazing food!

 

Zoro’s smirk only widened. He definitely liked to see how frustrated but also determined the cook got. “We have a deal, then.”

 

“Yeah. Alright, now, let’s go. The dining hall is just around the corner, lost marimo.”

“I told you I didn’t get lost, shitty cook!!”

 

This time, it was Sanji’s turn to smirk. “Sure, you didn’t.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback you gave me about the first two chapters!
> 
> As promised, here another one: Zoro and Sanji's interaction and some considerations about each other, plus the introduction of other characters. Let me know what you think!

Sanji woke up earlier than the usual. He knew the kitchens of the royal palace would be still empty at that hour.   
He wanted to have all the time and space he needed to concentrate on his work. He knew he could never lose a challenge when it came to cooking. Still, he wasn’t just going to win. He’d prepare a breakfast that would make the shitty knight never ask for anything else. 

Sanji had more or less an hour of time before the knight woke up and went there to eat. He rolled up his sleeves and began.

 

§§§

 

Zoro got up from his bed a little before the other knights did. He was in a good mood, which didn’t happen often. He really looked forward to seeing what the prince-cook (or cook-prince?) would make and how it’d taste. He was used to simple but also strong food and even though the prince was probably thinking about making a very fancy dish, he was sure he wouldn’t be so impressed. Honestly, his plan was just to react as impassive as possible to anything the cook would serve him; so, then, he could watch his irritated expression that was so funny.

With that in mind, he began to get ready and walked towards the kitchens. He had to stop and ask someone where they were, though, because he somehow arrived at the rear of palace. Fortunately, that someone happened to be heading to the kitchens as well, so he went with him.

 

Once he was there, he searched for the blond and found him standing outside and smoking.   
He walked closer and smirked as he was greeted by an annoyed frown.

“Took you long enough, marimo. It seems like getting lost is a hobby that you enjoy very much.”

Zoro snorted slightly, but his smug expression didn’t change. “Shut up, cook. I just took a bit longer, no big deal. Anyway, I didn’t know about your hobby.”

Sanji rolled his eyes, but then raised a brow upon hearing the knight’s comment. “What? You never saw anyone smoking?”

“That’s not it. I just didn’t think somebody as prissy as you would have such an unhealthy habit.”

Sanji frowned deeper in irritation. “Who did you call ‘prissy’, you shitty brainless knight?!! And, by the way, what I do is none of your business!”

Zoro found himself only more amused. “Of course. I mean, who would care about what you do?”

“Well, to begin with, the entire kingdom since I’m the prince. But honestly, we’re just wasting time here. Come on, sit down and I’ll bring your breakfast.”   
And without waiting for a response, Sanji left.

Zoro simply shrugged and did as the cook said. He was already enjoying this. And he best was yet to come.

 

Sanji came back a few moments later. He had to warm up the food a little because it got cooler while he was waiting for the lost moss head to arrive.  
He placed the plate with the food on the table in front of the knight.

Zoro glanced at him and then looked at the dish.

“Probably you’re not, but in case you were wondering what this is.. it’s an omelette roll. I put a pan-fried onion and red peppers in the omelette, then rolled up with grated zucchini and salmon inside and added oyster sauce.” Sanji didn’t expect the marimo to care or listen to him, but he was proud of his recipe and he wanted to explain what the food he served was. Maybe, it’d also help to impress the arrogant knight.

Zoro hummed in response, not really sure about what the sauce was like, but he also heard the word ‘salmon’ which was a food that he liked. He didn’t say anything and, instead, grabbed the fork and the knife and began to eat.

Sanji watched him. He wasn’t going to miss the marimo’s reaction to what he had made.

The moment Zoro brought a piece of food in his mouth, an amazing flavour spread from it; one that he hasn’t tasted, probably, never.  
He had to make an effort to suppress a moan of pleasure that would definitely ruin his plans. He shut his eyes and swallowed. 

 

“So? How is it?” Sanji didn’t have to ask. He already knew the answer, but he wanted the knight to admit his defeat.

However, Zoro wasn’t going to give up just like that. “It’s.. okay.”

“‘Okay’?? Oh, come on, shitty marimo, you cannot fool me! I know that you love it!”

“Yeah? I don’t think so, stupid cook. To be honest, I expected something better after everything you have stated, but it’s nothing special.”

Sanji was fuming now. How could that idiot hide the truth? “Stop lying, shithead! Just admit that you’ve lost!”

Zoro shook his head with a grin. His plan worked perfectly. “Maybe you’re the one who doesn’t want to admit the truth, dumbass.”

“You know what? Fine, think whatever you want, uncultured moss head! I’m not going to stay here and hear your shitty opinion to which I don’t give a fuck!”   
The prince walked away immediately after he spoke and left the knight there with his food.

 

A few seconds later, a figure appeared from behind. “Hey, Zoro! I- oh, I didn’t know you were having breakfast here.”

 

The guard raised a brow when he got no reply from his friend. “Zoro? Oi, are you listening?”

“Mm-mph..”

“What?”

“Sh-mn up, Us-opp. ‘m eating.”

“Yeah, I can see that, but can’t you like.. stop for a second? Come on, you’re not Luffy.”

 

Zoro looked up at him with a frown and the mouth full of food.

“Mn-no.” ‘It’s too good to stop.’ Zoro thought.

 

§§§

 

In the afternoon, Sanji got himself ready to greet one of the greatest beauties of all kingdoms who was also a precious friend of his. He was really excited to meet her. It has been a while since they last saw each other. That’s why, as soon as she arrived, he rushed towards her with a warm-hearted expression.

“Hello, my beautiful Lady Nami, my heart always flutters in joy at the sight of your gracious being! Please, let me have the honour of escorting you to any place you wish to see. I’ll be your servant for as long as you stay here and if you will be so generous to let me admire your beauty, I’ll feel more than grateful for that.” And he instantly offered her his arm.

Lady Nami rolled her eyes. She was used to Prince Sanji’s compliments for her, declarations of love or stuff like that. She has never taken him seriously, but he continued to do that every time she visited his kingdom. Then again, he acted that way with basically all the pretty girls he met.   
They were friends since childhood, even though they didn’t see each other often, because they lived in different countries.

In the end she sighed and wrapped her arm around the prince’s, who had a big, happy smile on his face.   
“Hi, Prince Sanji. I’d like to go to the royal gardens.”

“Of course, my lady!”

 

They began to walk towards that direction.

Sanji was always content whenever the wonderful lady came to visit the country. He tried to spend as much time as possible with her.   
“May I point out that your choice of dress today is absolutely perfect, Lady Nami? I mean any clothes you choose to wear look amazing on you and this dress really stands out!”

“Uh, yeah, thank you.”

“It is so beautiful! Even though, you may forgive me, but I cannot help it.. when I see you, I always imagine you in a different kind of dress.. and its colour is always white-”

“Please, Sanji, don’t start talking about that again. I’ve already told you I’m not going to marry anytime soon and not with you, in any case.”

“I-I see. I apologize if I insisted so much, my lady. It won’t happen again!”

“I’m not sure about it, but okay.” To be honest, it wasn’t like Nami didn’t want to stay around Sanji. She appreciated his company and she considered him as a good friend. But he could be really annoying sometimes.

However, it wasn’t just that. Nami didn’t really want to hear anything about marriages and such. Sanji didn’t know this so she couldn’t blame him. Still, if you looked closely and paid attention, you might be able to tell what the reason of that was. Especially upon seeing how nostalgic (sometimes even sad) Nami became whenever she came across a particular shade of blue. One that reminded her of a certain someone’s hair. However, that was another story.

 

“Is everything all right, Lady Nami?”

She snapped back from her thoughts and realized she must have had a bad look on her face, because Sanji was gazing at her with concern.  
“No, I’m fine, Prince Sanji. Sorry about that. Were you saying something?”

“Please, don’t be sorry. You seemed so lost in your thoughts and I was just wondering if anything was wrong. You know you can talk to me about whatever you want whenever you feel like it, right?” Sanji was giving her a small, gentle smile. He’d do anything for any of his friends, especially his precious ladies.

Nami nodded at him and, this time, she also smiled. “I know, Sanji. And don’t worry about me, I’m okay. But thank you for your concern.”

“Don’t mention it, Lady Nami. I’d just love to make sure that none of my friends are unhappy.”

“I know it and I think that’s what I appreciate the most in you. Come on, now, let’s go see the gardens.”

 

They started walking again and after a few moments they passed by the area where the daily trainings of the army took place.   
Although it was still early for the workouts, a single man could be seen doing an unbelievable number of push-ups.

 

“Who is that guy there working out all alone?” Nami raised a brow at the knight. 

It’s not like she knew all the people in the palace, maybe just someone, but she was pretty sure she has never seen a man with those green hair. And he was also shirtless.

 

Sanji looked in same direction as the lady did. “Uh, he’s just a new knight who came here a few days ago from the far borders. He’s nothing interesting, though.”

“Oh, I see. He seems very focused on his job. Do you know him well?”

“Yeah, I cannot say he doesn’t deserve to be here, I guess. Anyway, no, my lady, fortunately I’ve talked to him only in very few occasions and believe me, it was enough. That guy’s really annoying.”

‘Reminds me of someone..’ Nami thought. “Well, if he hasn’t been here for long I guess you couldn’t have the possibility to get to know him. Maybe you will, in the future.”

“To be honest, Lady Nami, I hope it won’t happen.”

Really now? Nami didn’t know that guy, but was he really that bad? Or, maybe, the prince was hiding something. She had to find it out. “Is that so? He doesn’t look so horrible to me. On the contrary, he seems pretty handsome, don’t you think so?”

Sanji instantly stopped his step and looked at the lady in disbelief. Was she really asking him something like that? About that marimo?!  
“I’m sorry, my dear, but I must disagree with you. That knight is just an annoying, uncultured moss head.”

Nami frowned slightly. Was it all? She wasn’t sure about that. She wanted to know more so she pushed a little forward. “So.. are you saying that you don’t like him.. at all?”

Sanji looked shocked for a moment. “Wh-what? No! How could I like anyone like that?”

“Are you sure? Come on, Sanji, don’t tell me that you’ve never let your eyes rest on any of your knights, once in a while. You became even friends with some of them!”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Lady Nami. I can only tell you for sure that I do appreciate spending some time with a few of them, because we’re friends, but there’s nothing else to say. And you know how much I prefer the company of true and rare beauties like you.”

Nami sighed, defeated. The prince was hopeless. And apparently, there was nothing interesting to find out. For now.

They headed towards the place they wanted to reach. She missed the glance that Sanji directed at the knight for a second.   
He could say all he wanted, but his instincts betrayed him. He eventually realized that he wasn’t completely disinterested in the marimo. Although they annoy the hell out of each other, he had to admit that he appreciated the fact that the knight treated him like he would with anyone else. His status didn’t count for him. Whenever they talked or fought, he had the impression that he was treated as an equal. Nothing more, nothing less. That wasn’t something he was used to since he was a prince, but he really liked and enjoyed it.

 

§§§

 

The rest of the day went by with Prince Sanji making comments such as the fact that the flowers of the royal gardens, despite how beautiful they were, they couldn’t even be compared to the amazing elegance and appearance that belonged to the delightful figure of the lady next to him; and Nami would simply rolled her eyes and try to change the topic and maybe find something on which she could bet and so, win some money (because she never lost a bet). 

“It was a nice afternoon, but I think now we should go. It’s getting late and I imagine your father wouldn’t like it if we were late for dinner.”

Sanji nodded in agreement. “Yes, you’re right, my lady. I always have a wonderful time with you and sometimes I forget about everything else. However, I didn’t forget that I must cook for you an amazing dessert on which I’ve worked a lot later and I’d love it if you tried it.”

Nami’s eyes lit up at that. “Of course! I look forward to taste it!” Prince Sanji’s food was always so delicious and the All Blue Kingdom in general offered the best cuisine of the world. Which was also a very good reason to visit it.

“You flatter me, my lady! Come on, then, let’s go inside.”

 

They were already heading to the palace when they noticed a servant rushing towards them.

“Prince Sanji!!” He stopped once he reached the two and panted slightly.

“Yes? What is it? Everything all right?”

The man took a deep breath and then spoke. “Yes, yes, everything is fine, my prince. Sorry to interrupt you, but you said you wanted to be informed whenever some news from the Alabasta Kingdom came so, here I am.”

Sanji and Nami’s eyes widened slightly as the servant mentioned that country. One that they both knew so well, and the entire world talked about lately because of the recent and serious troubles that have affected it and its royal family.  
Fortunately, the rebellion had come to an end and now, there was a lot of work that had to be done. 

“Well, don’t make us wait, what is the news about?”

“Right, sorry. We’ve just received a letter from the Nefertari Family that says Princess Vivi is going to come here to personally thank the All Blue Kingdom for his help during the recent difficult times. And she’s also going to invite the royal family to her wedding with the Environment Minister, who was recently nominated by King Cobra.”

Sanji found himself speechless. He gazed at Nami next to him and saw she was lost in her thoughts, again. He looked back at the man who just gave them the news and tried to compose himself before speaking. “Does the letter say when Princess Vivi is going to come?”

“Yes, sir. According to the letter, the princess should be here in two or three days.”

“I understand. Thank you for telling me immediately. You can go, now.”

“Yes, my prince.” The man bowed to him and left.

 

So, his beautiful, delicate, but also brave, wonderful angel was going to get married.   
Sanji remembered very well everything she had to go through. She was desperate when those bastards from a criminal organization were secretly trying to take her and her father’s place and rule the Alabasta Kingdom. However, she didn’t give up. She was ready to sacrifice everything she had and even to give her own life rather than watching her beloved country destroying itself. In the end, they managed to make people see what was really happening in the kingdom. Even the leader of the rebel army helped the princess once he found out the truth about the conspiracy. That was the same guy who was later nominated Minister of Environment and now, he was going to marry the gorgeous princess. How lucky!

Nevertheless, Sanji remembered also when he was trying to comfort Princess Vivi and she told him about her childhood friend who was ready to fight for his country which he loved as much as she did. The marriage must have been such an important decision, but at least Sanji was sure the princess would be happy and that’s what mattered.

 

He turned to Nami and smiled. “Apparently our friend is going to have her special day soon. How lucky for the man.. what was his name again? Kosa.. Koza? I can’t believe he’ll have the honour to stay by her side for the rest of their lives! Anyway, did you know about the marriage already, Lady Nami?”

She looked away and hoped the prince didn’t notice the slight sadness in her eyes. “Uh, yeah, I did. Vivi told me some time ago. She even asked me to be her maid of honour.”

“Really? That’s amazing, my dear! I’m sure you’ll be absolutely stunning in one of those long dress that are usually chosen for these occasions!”

“To be honest.. I haven’t given her an answer yet.”

Sanji frowned slightly in confusion. “Why not, Lady Nami? You’re her best friend and I don’t think there’s anyone who would fit more for that role than you would.”

 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. I’ll probably give her my reply as soon as I get home.”

“Aren’t you going to stay until she comes here? We’d have a great time together and I’d prepare my best desserts for my beauties!”

Nami chuckled softly. Sanji was never going to change. But that was okay, in the end.  
“I’d love to have more time to taste your food, Sanji, but tomorrow I have to leave.”

Sanji felt a bit upset to know that the lady was leaving so soon, but he didn’t want to force her to stay. “I’m very glad you decided to come and visit, Lady Nami. I guess we’ll see each other at the wedding, then.”

“Yes, we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will our knight and our prince eventually get along? Maybe...
> 
> I'm sorry for what I did to Nami. To be honest, I think NamixVivi is a very nice ship, but I also like KozaxVivi.


	4. Chapter 4

“What’s with all that trouble?”

“Hm? What trouble?”

“Over there. I’ve seen a lot of bustle since early this morning.”

“Oh, I know what you mean! You’re not used to that ‘cause you haven’t been here for long. It’s always like this whenever someone important is coming to visit the country. I’ve heard that yesterday the royal family received a letter from the Alabasta Kingdom saying that Princess Vivi will be here soon. She must have great news or something because people of the palace seem to be really busy with some preparations.”

Zoro listened to his friend and nodded at him when he finished to speak. He didn’t why everyone looked so busy and excited about this visit, but it was nothing that he had to deal with, so he didn’t give it much importance.

He ended up yawning and didn’t even bother to cover his mouth.  
“I think I’m gonna take a nap now. Wake me up when it’s lunch time.”

Usopp nodded. The knight had trained a lot that morning, so he could see why he wanted to take a break.

Yet, before he walked away, Usopp wanted to tell him something.

 

“So.. it was good, huh?”

Zoro was about to leave but stopped when he heard the guard and turned to face him, not sure about what he was referring to. “What do you mean?”

Usopp cleared his throat and then, he continued. “The breakfast, yesterday. It was good, wasn’t it?”

Zoro raised a brow, unsure as to why Usopp would bring that up, but replied with a shrug. “It was okay.”

“‘Okay’? Seriously, Zoro? Anyone could tell it was amazing just by looking at it or by smelling its scent! And I saw how you were eating.. no, devouring it!”

Zoro frowned, getting annoyed. “So, what? Even if I say it was good, how is that important?”

“It was the prince who made it, wasn’t it?”

“Maybe.”

“Zoro, I’ve known him for a few years now and I’ve eaten his food many times, so, I think I can recognize when a dish is made by one of the best chefs of this country.”

“Fine, then! Yes, it was that idiotic cook who made it, happy?”

Usopp sighed. Sometimes it was really difficult to deal with that knight. Yet, Zoro was his friend and he had an important dream like him. They have both been working very hard to reach their goals and he wasn’t going to let his dumb friend ruin everything he has done till that moment just because he didn’t get along with a certain someone. It was true that Prince Sanji didn’t care much about his status (Usopp has always been treated like a friend by him and he was happy for it), but he was still a prince. Zoro couldn’t completely ignore that. Although Sanji was like anyone else for him or maybe the knight considered him as a respectable opponent or something like that, he couldn’t just tease or annoy or pick up fights with him whenever he wanted.

“Listen, Zoro.. I know you come from another, more rustic environment, but here it works a little bit differently, even though you might not have that impression. What I’m saying is that you should try to be friendlier with people, especially those with a higher status.”

“So, you want me to become friend with the shitty prince?”

“Well, that might take time. I just suggest that you try to talk to him, so you can get to know him, when you two aren’t fighting.”

“I know my rivals by fighting with and against them.”

“That’s the point! You shouldn’t see Sanji just as a rival. He’s still your prince!”

“Whaddya want me to do then?!”

“I told you.. just try to have a normal conversation with him occasionally. And, who knows, maybe you’ll end up getting along, one day.”

“Tch.. I doubt that.”

“Whatever. Hey, why don’t you begin with telling him that you liked his food?”

“What?! No!” If he did that, it meant admitting that the prince won. There was no way he’d do it.

“Alright, then, you’ll probably never get to eat something so delicious again.”

 

Shit. Usopp wasn’t wrong. After how he has treated and teased the cook, there was no possibility for him to make the prince cook for him again. Maybe he could challenge him another time. Yet, would that work again?

Wait. Why did he even care? Okay, the prince’s food may be good, but Zoro could perfectly survive without it. He’d continue to eat the meals they served in the dining hall with the other knights and people like he has always done. It was no big deal.

Or.. was it?

It wouldn’t be that bad to taste something decent once in a while. And it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy the time he spent with the shitty prince. He was a good fighter and could keep up with Zoro even when it came to teasing and challenging and stuff.

Maybe, he could actually make an attempt to talk to him like Usopp said.

“I cannot promise anything, but I’ll try. Now, I’m going to sleep.”

 

§§§

 

Sanji was in the stables. He was there alone since the sun was setting and almost everyone had already finished their daily duties.  
He liked to spend some of his time taking care of his horse. He received it when he was 5 and he was told that he had to look after it properly because, in that moment, it became his responsibility. The little horse also became one of his first friends and he quickly learnt how to ride it. They always had lots of fun and grew up together.  
Sanji was stroking gently the horse’s coat (which was blond like his hair) with a brush while humming to himself quietly.

 

Zoro has been walking around for an hour or more and finally, for god knows what lucky chance, he found himself in front of the stables. He walked closer and heard something coming from inside. He decided to have a look and saw the prince was there alone.  
‘Good’. Zoro thought that it was the perfect opportunity to try to talk to him now that no one else was around. He walked in.

 

Sanji heard someone’s footsteps and stopped humming. He turned to see the person who just came in and raised a brow when he noticed it was the knight. “Don’t tell me you got lost again, shitty marimo.”

Zoro frowned but tried to remember the reason he went there in the first place and then he replied not so rude as usual. “No, cook. I just.. I was looking for you.”

Well, that was unexpected. “For me? And why’s that, moss head? If you’re thinking about another challenge that implies I’ve to cook for you, then forget it.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then, why are you here?”

“To talk.”

 

Sanji put the brush aside and turned his attention fully to the knight. He looked at him cautiously. “Really, now? And what would you like to talk about, hm? Or maybe you’d like to begin with apologizing for insulting my food.”

Zoro snorted slightly. “Oh, come on, prince-cook! Don’t tell me you cannot take a joke!”

“A joke? Was it just a joke for you?”

 

Shit. This wasn’t going well. Zoro came here to see if they could actually get along or at least talk normally and not to make things worse. Usopp would kill him if that happened. And he’d never get to eat that food which was really good to be honest (even though he wasn’t able to admit it yet).

“Listen, I didn’t come here to fight you or something. I just thought we could try to.. know each other better by just having a casual conversation.”

Sanji wasn’t sure if the knight’s intentions were so innocent, but he decided to give him a chance. He could always kick his ass if he felt like doing it.  
“Alright, marimo, what do you want to talk about?”

 

Zoro looked around. He tried to find a good topic or something to begin with.  
“Are all of these horses yours?” Fuck. Was that the best he could think of?

 

The prince didn’t seem to mind the question, though. He just raised his eyebrows in surprise for a second, but then answered. “Well, they all belong to the royal family, but if you mean those I take care of and ride, then only this one is mine.” Sanji caressed the back of the blond horse gently and smiled softly.

 

“Has it got a name?”

“Of course. Its name is Soleil.”

“Sou-lile?”

Sanji shook his head. “No, marimo, it’s So-le-il, Soleil. It means ‘sun’.”

“Hm.. not too much narcissist, I see.”

“Shut up. There’s a reason if I chose this name.”

“Of course, you’d be the one who chose it.” Zoro couldn’t help teasing the prince in that moment. Yet, it was just a light-hearted joke.

And the prince understood it, in fact, he didn’t sound annoyed when he replied. “Got a problem with it?”

“No, nothing. So, what was the reason?”

“Hm?”

“The reason you chose that name. What was it?”

“Do you really want to know?”

Zoro shrugged slightly. “This is what the conversation is about now, so yeah, I guess.”

Sanji shook his head once again at the man’s attitude. Still, he couldn’t say the knight wasn’t trying to be more civil. 

 

He began with his explanation. “I was 5 when they told me I was going to be given the responsibility of looking after a living being. Well, obviously, they taught and helped me doing it while I was younger. When I saw it for the first time I immediately thought about that name. Its coat and mane were blond, like its mother’s. That little horse’s mother died a few months before I met it. The name of the mother was Étoile. It means ‘star’. And Soleil’s mother was also.. my mother’s horse. She always took very good care of it and she was very happy when she discovered that Étoile was pregnant. However, she never had the chance to meet Soleil. Because she died before it. And not much time later, just after giving birth to its own son, Étoile died too.” Sanji stopped for a moment and looked at his horse. They had shared the same pain, which was something that had inevitably made their bond strong.

He took a deep breath and continued. “My mother made me promise to always look after the little horse when it’d be born. She chose the name of her horse too. Honestly, I think it was a perfect name not only for the horse itself, but because it gave you the idea of how she appeared whenever she smiled happily while riding Étoile. She was like a ray of light that made everything shine even in the darkness. Although I don’t remember her a lot, I know she was so beautiful and delicate and sweet.”

 

Zoro didn’t interrupt. On the contrary, he let the prince say whatever he felt like telling him and he knew it was really important. And Zoro listened carefully to him until the prince spoke the last word.

“You know, I’ve never seen images of the prince or the king or the queen of this country. I know it sounds strange, but I was born and grew up in a small and far village and I used to only hear about the royal family. I’ve heard of the queen too. I think I’ve heard of her death too, but I was very young when it happened. Everyone always talked so well about her and I’m not saying this just because she’s your mother. It has always been something that amazed me the way everyone loved and respected her, even though many of them have never seen her. By their descriptions she almost seemed like.. an angel.”   
Zoro spoke gently and unconsciously avoided the prince’s gaze. When he looked at him he was surprised to see his expression, like the prince-cook has almost got struck by something.

“Wh-why are you lookin’ at me like that?!”

 

Sanji, apparently, wasn’t aware of the look on his face. He found himself staring at the knight. The way Zoro talked about his mother made him almost think that he knew her better than some people who have actually met her. 

“Thank.. you.”

 

“Huh?”

“Thank you. Thank you for having such a nice memory of her. I’d really appreciate if you could always remember her that way.”

“Uh, no problem. Actually, I just told you what the people from my village talked about and I couldn’t help assuming she must have been a really special person.”

“She was.” Sanji smiled softly. This time, and for the first time, his smile was directed to the knight, who blushed slightly and looked away. Sanji wanted to tease him by asking if he got embarrassed, but he eventually decided to save it for another time. He also thought that this side of the marimo wasn’t that bad. And he wanted to learn more about him too.

“So.. you said you grew up in a little village, right? Why did you decide to join the army?

 

“Hm?” Zoro suddenly turned to the prince again and looked a bit lost.

“You did your job. Now, it’s my turn to start a conversation, isn’t it?”

“Uh, I guess so.”

“So?”

“Well, as I said, my village was small, and people usually had humble but respectable jobs. My father was the owner of a little space where he taught meditation and the basics of a few martial arts he learnt when he used to travel when he was younger. He also taught me how to use a sword for the first time. He taught that to both me and my older sister. Her name.. was Kuina. She died because of a stupid accident when I was 7. I remember how strong she was. We always trained and fought together, but she was better than me, so she always defeated me. As for my mother, I’ve never gotten the chance to know her, because she died when I was still a baby. All I know is that.. I promised my father I’d become strong, no, the strongest.. the strongest fighter of the world. I joined the army because I knew that if I wish to do that, I had to practice a lot. I’ve my own goal which I’ve to reach for her too.”

 

Sanji kept his gaze on the knight. He was glad the man was so willing to talk to him about his past as well. It wasn’t easy, and he knew it.  
“I’m sorry for your loss. I’m sure your sister was really amazing if she could kick your ass like that every time.”

Zoro gave him a playful smirk. “So, you finally admit that only someone amazing can keep up with me.”

Sanji realized that was basically what he has just said and mentally cursed himself. “Well, you were just a child back then, but it’s not like you’ve improved much.”

“What did you say?!”

“What, now? Can’t you take a joke?”

Zoro frowned intensely. But he gave in, in the end. Now, he and the prince were even.  
“Whatever, prince-cook.”

 

“Hey, I was wondering.. do you like to ride a horse?”

“Hm? Well, I haven’t done that in so much time, so I don’t know.”

“Then, how about doing it again?”

“Do you really want me to?”

“Why not? You came here out of the blue and said you wanted to have a conversation, so why can’t I ask if you want to do something together? It’d be also another opportunity to know each other, right?”

Zoro was beginning to find annoying the way the cook tried to convince him so reasonably. Yet, the blond wasn’t wrong. “When?”

“What about tomorrow morning after breakfast?”

“Will you cook it for me again?”

Sanji grinned. “So, you do admit it was delicious.”

“What?! No!”

“Then, why do you want it again?”

“Why do you care? You’ve nothing else to do after all.”

“Actually, I have. I’m busy with the restaurant.”

“How did you manage last time, then?”

“That was an exception.” Sanji said while heading towards the door.  
He couldn’t hear what Zoro was grumbling to himself, but he didn’t pay it importance. 

The knight followed him outside after a few seconds. He noticed it was dark already, but the stars were shining so the sky was not grim at all. “So, tomorrow morning?”

“Yeah, see you here and try not to get lost.”

“I don’t get lost, idiot.”

“Whatever, moss head. Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they seem to be getting closer, don't they?
> 
>  
> 
> "soleil" and "étoil" are french words for "sun" and "star".  
> (I just really like the idea of Sanji speaking french!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go with another chapter! I hope you gals/guys are liking this story ;)

The sky was rather clear, there were only a few clouds, and the sun was shining.  
The fresh sea breeze brushed her hair gently. She could’ve stayed there for the rest of her life looking at the stunning blue ocean in front of her and listening to its calming sound.

 

“PRINCESS VIVI!!”

 

She sighed upon hearing the unnecessarily worried scream.

“PRINCESS VIVI, PLEASE COME DOWN!! IT’S DANGEROUS TO STAY UP THERE!!”

She looked down at the captain of the Alabasta royal guard, Igaram, and gave him a reassuring smile. “All right, all right. Don’t worry, I’m coming.”  
She climbed down from where she was standing on the mast of the ship. 

Nevertheless, she kept staring at the sea. That immense, astonishing view that made everything else seem so small. Like the events that had recently but strongly affected her country. Now, they were all taken care of and despite the wound that they have left, people could start anew. And that would’ve never been possible if it wasn’t for the help other kingdoms had given to her and her country. That’s why she was currently travelling to visit and to thank everyone personally for everything they had done.

 

§§§

 

Sanji was already there. He was preparing the horses for the ride he decided to have with the marimo the day before. He thanked Gin for helping him with the preparation and walked out of the stable. 

Sanji was surprised when he noticed the knight appearing from not too much afar. Did he really make it in time?  
“Look who has found the right way without being late, congrats, moss head. How long have you been wandering before managing to arrive here?”

Zoro walked closer and stopped in front of the prince. He rolled his eyes upon hearing his words. “Or I just haven’t got a bad sense of direction like you think.”  
Obviously, the knight couldn’t tell the prince that Usopp helped him find the way to the stables and then, the long-nosed guard left before he could be seen.

“Well, that’s unexpected honestly, but it’s good you’re in time. We can begin immediately.”

Zoro decided not to comment on the first sentence the prince-cook spoke. “Yeah.”

Sanji was holding Soleil’s reins in one hand and another horse’s reins in the other which he handed out for the knight to take. “Its name is Éclair, it means ‘lightning’.”

Zoro took the reins of the horse which had a dark brown coat, in strong contrast with the other horse’s blond coat. He didn’t mind its name, once he knew what it meant, but he wondered why all those horses had to be given names in that strange, foreign language.

 

“Since you’re already here you can make sure to put the saddle on your horse while I do the same with Soleil.” The prince told him.

Zoro nodded and took one of the saddles the prince had previously taken out of the stable. Although he was a knight, he had ridden a horse only in a few occasions before. And it was also long time ago. He just hoped he remembered how to do it properly, so the blond cook wouldn’t tease him.  
He actually struggled with putting the saddle and securing it on the horse, but in the end, he managed somehow.

 

“Are you ready, marimo?” The prince had already gotten on his own horse and he was waiting.

“Just gimme a sec.” Zoro replied and then, finally got on the horse too. “Alright, I’m ready now.”

“Good, let’s see what you can do.” Sanji grinned and made the horse trot to move towards a green and wider space that surrounded the palace.

Zoro followed him.

 

They continued in that direction for a little while without changing the speed.

And the knight was already beginning to get bored, so he trotted with his horse until he was next to the prince.  
“Are we just gonna keep on like this or do you plan to make it more exciting?”

Sanji looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. And then, a smirk appeared on his face. “Don’t worry, marimo. We’re going to speed up now, so be careful.”

Zoro snorted upon hearing the stupid warning spoken in that sarcastic tone of the blond. But, he was also grateful that things were finally getting interesting.  
He watched the prince-cook make his blond horse go faster and they went quickly ahead.

 

“OI! Shit. That bastard.” He tried to call for the cook, but Sanji was already too far, so Zoro instantly tightened his grip on the reins and made his brunet horse gallop to catch up with him.

 

He managed to reduce the distance between them and they went on for a while keeping a good speed.

Sanji had noticed the knight appearing next to him. He had to admit that the man was going fast. “Are you sure you can carry on like that, marimo?”

Zoro didn’t bother to look at the prince. “Shut up. I’ll show you what I can do, shitty prince-cook.”

 

Apparently, it wasn’t unusual for them to turn many things they did into a challenge. It was very interesting to face each other and see what limits they had and how to surpass them.

 

Zoro was determined to make the blond speechless and to wipe away his annoying smirk.  
‘Now, look how easily I overtake you.’

 

He accelerated. Or so he wanted to do.

 

He was about to pass the prince when all of a sudden, something broke off.

 

The saddle of his horse wasn’t fixed well. And it unfastened making the knight lose his balance.

 

“WHAT THE-”

 

Zoro was inevitably falling from the horse. But he was fast enough to react and he instantly grabbed the first thing that was at hand.

 

That thing happened to be the prince’s wrist. 

 

“WHA-!!”

 

Sanji was pulled down from his own horse and he couldn’t do anything about it.

 

Zoro’s back hit the ground with a loud thud.

Sanji fell on him.

 

“Argh! Shit!” Zoro rubbed the top of his own head and then, slowly pushed himself up slightly on his elbows.

“Mng!! Fuck!” Sanji’s cheek had hit something hard and he pushed himself up as well. 

 

Their eyes immediately widened. Their faces were only a few inches from one another.

 

“WH-”

“W-wha-”

 

Certainly, Zoro managed to make Sanji speechless. Yet, he found himself completely unable to speak or move as well.

 

They were close. Really close. So close that their noses almost touched.

And Zoro also found himself staring at the prince’s visible eye and he figuratively got lost into that mesmerising blue ocean.

Similarly, Sanji realised he was looking directly at the knight’s piercing gaze.

 

“Y-you..”

“I-I..”

 

They could almost feel each other’s breath on their skin.

Everything else seemed to stop around them. For a few seconds.

 

And then, from afar, someone yelled: “ZORO!! OOOI, ZOROO!!”

 

Sanji immediately snapped back from his trance and stood up so quickly that he almost tripped and fell again, but fortunately, he didn’t.  
He tried to calm down and to compose himself while ignoring the flutter in his heart.

 

Meanwhile, Luffy ran towards them. “Zoro! Finally, I found ya!! Oh, Sanji, you’re here too.”

“Uh, yeah, I was just.. showing this marimo what is really like to ride a horse, since he doesn’t seem to know.”

Luffy raised a brow and looked around. “Really? But, with what horse?”

 

Suddenly, the prince realised that he had forgotten about the horses.

However, in that moment, a sound of hooves was heard.  
They both turned and saw two horses coming in their direction.

 

“Soleil!!” Sanji instantly went to the blond horse and he caressed it gently. “Good boy, you came back to your master, right? And you too, Éclair!” The prince sighed in relief. He was happy nothing happened to them. That incident could’ve been dangerous.

 

Speaking of which..

 

“Hey, Zoro! Ah? What’re you doing sitting on the ground? You’re always taking a break, aren’t ya? Come on, get up!”

 

Zoro was still shocked and unable to process what had just happened. However, he shook his head and snapped out of it upon hearing Luffy’s voice calling him and he finally stood up.  
“Sh-shut up!! I’m not taking a break, idiot!”

The other knight only grinned and laughed at his response. “Shishishi! I’m not sure of it. Hey, Sanji, what are you doing?”

 

The prince had gotten on his Soleil and was also holding the other horse’s reins in his hands. “I’m taking the horses back to the stables.”

“Great! We can go back altogether riding them!”

“Forget it.”

 

“What? Why, Sanji?”

“Yeah, why, shitty prince? At least, you can give us a ride.”

“That’s true! I’ve been running forever before arriving here!”

 

“I said ‘no’. You’ve already done enough for today. You can walk your way back to the palace.” And with that, the horses began to trot towards the royal palace, with Sanji riding Soleil.

Luffy whined. “Wait, Sanji!! That’s unfair!!” 

If the prince heard him, he didn’t show it.

 

Zoro crossed his arms and frowned. He tried to ignore that little part of his mind which was telling him that he would’ve liked to stare at the prince’s eye a bit longer.  
“So, what is it?”

“Huh?”

“You were looking for me, weren’t you? What’s that about?”

Luffy seemed to remember something. “Ah, right! They told me to find you and give you a message..” 

“So?”

“Hm..”

“Luffy?”

“Shh! I’m trying to think what the message said.”

“Seriously? I can’t believe-”

“YES! Now I remember. They told me you’ve to go somewhere. The royal family was invited to a party on another island and you’ve to go with them.”

“What?! Why me?”

“I dunno. They said they chose only one knight and a few guards, maybe. Aren’t you happy, Zoro? You’re going to a party! Remember to bring me lots of meat when you come back!!”

Zoro sighed. He’d prefer to stay here, honestly. Yet, that was an order, so it was not like he could refuse.

 

§§§

 

“How is your chicken curry, my princess?”

“It’s perfect, as always, Prince Sanji.”

“I’m so happy to know you like my cooking! Please, feel free to ask for any food you wish to try, Princess Vivi. It’s an honour for me to cook for a beauty like you!”

“You’re really sweet, Sanji. This is more than fine for now, thank you very much.”

“My pleasure!”

 

“So, Princess Vivi, when exactly is your wedding taking place?” King Zeff was sitting at the head of the table. He and his son greeted the princess a few hours ago and then, the two chefs personally prepared the dinner.

Vivi blushed slightly, not used at that idea yet, and replied with a lovely smile on her face. “In a couple of weeks. I’m already so nervous about it, but my father is even more agitated than me. Oh, he sends his apologies to you all for not coming along with me to visit you. There are lots of things to do and he’s so busy organizing everything. And that’s also why I cannot stay for long. I really wish I could, but I have to go back to Alabasta soon.”

“Don’t worry, Vivi, we understand how busy you are in this moment. We’ll see each other again at the wedding and I’ll get to talk to my old friend, Cobra, there too.”

 

“Ahh! I can’t believe the rarest, most wonderful and precious jewel of the desert has decided to bond her life to someone else’s. I envy that man so much!!” Sanji had stood up and had walked around the table and was now kneeling before the princess.

“P-Prince Sanji, please, don’t say that!”

 

“Oi, brat, go back to your seat and stop it.”

“Huh?!” Sanji stoop up and glared at the king. “Don’t call me like that, old man!”

“I’m your father and the king. I can call you whatever I like, little brat.”

“You’re such an annoying shitty old geezer.”

“What did you say? Don’t you dare speaking to me like that!”

“Whoops, I just did it.”

“You little..”

 

Vivi laughed softly. It was really hilarious to see how the prince and his father interacted with each other.

 

The rest of the night went on in a rather familiar and warm atmophere and then they all went to their room to sleep.

 

§§§

 

The following day, Princess Vivi set sail to go back to her kingdom, leaving Sanji a bit upset. Nevertheless, he was glad for having seen her so happy after everything she had to go through.

 

“It takes more or less 10 days to go to Alabasta, so we’re going to leave in a few days.”

“I’ll make sure to prepare all we need. I’ve already chosen the suit I’m going to wear for the occasion. Princess Vivi deserves the best and I want to look perfect on her special day.”

“Should I remind you that it’s not you the one who’s getting married to Vivi, little brat?”

“Shut up, old geezer! I want to do my part as a guest and a friend of the bride.”

“Whatever you say, eggplant.. by the way, yesterday the head of security and I decided who’s gonna come during the journey, besides the sailors. We’ll be escorted by a couple of guards and only one knight who will also attend the wedding with us.”

Sanji sighed. “Is that really necessary? We’re just going to a wedding in a friendly kingdom.”

“There could always be a danger. Although the current conflicts of some countries don’t involve us directly, we need to be careful.”

“Alright, whatever. I’m going to train, now.” Sanji began to walk away, but Zeff’s voice reached him.

 

“I noticed you’ve increased your trainings recently, especially with knights and guards. Is there a reason?”

 

Sanji stopped and thought for a moment. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
And he left. 

 

King Zeff wondered if his son was hiding something, but he decided not to give it much importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your opinions on this!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Thanks a lot for all your feedbacks, especially the comments!  
> I'm posting two chapters today and I hope you'll like reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them.

There was a lot of bustle at the port. The sailors had to make sure the royal ship would be ready to sail in a few hours. The servants were bringing on board gifts, food, clothes and everything that was needed. 

Everyone was doing his job.

 

Almost everyone.

Zoro arrived later than anyone else. He looked around at all those busy people and yawned. He just woke up, after all.   
Then, he spotted a familiar blond head.   
The prince seemed to be busy too checking that everything was fine.

Zoro felt kind of nervous all of a sudden. He had to stay close to the royal family no matter what and he didn’t even know for how long. He hoped that the prince had at least forgotten the incident with the horses.  
He sighed and then, he noticed that the blond was looking at him and also walking in his direction.

 

“Oi, what’re you doing here, moss head?”   
Sanji was surprised to see that knight there. He hadn’t got time to get annoyed or to argue with him so, the green-haired man better not disturb him or other people.

 

Zoro raised a brow at him. “What do you mean what I’m doing here, curly-brow? I was given the order to come along with you to a certain party.”

 

Sanji blinked. Was that a joke? Out of all the knights his father and the head of security could choose, they chose HIM.   
The prince didn’t know why, but he felt his heart pound a little louder at the thought of having the marimo with them during the whole journey.

“Are you kidding? Why you?”

“That’s what I asked myself too, but I couldn’t reject an order.”

Sanji sighed in resignation. There wasn’t much he could do about it either. After all, they had to leave soon. “Whatever, since you’re coming as well, I think you need to know exactly what we’re doing. We’re not going to just a party. We’re going to the Alabasta Kingdom to attend the beautiful Princess Vivi’s wedding.”

“Uh-huh, alright.”

“Are you listening, marimo?”

“Yeah, yeah. How much does it take to get there?”

“Around 10 days.”

“Jeez. And I’ve to babysit you all the time?”

Sanji began to get irritated. “You’re a knight, shitty moss ball. It’s part of your job to escort and protect the royal family, even though we can perfectly take care of ourselves and I don’t think you’ll be useful anyway.”

“What did you-”

“So, maybe you can try to be less useless by bringing those boxes next to you on the ship. At least, you’ll help the servants.”

“You cannot give me orders!”

“On the contrary, marimo, I can. I’m your prince, remember?” Sanji smirked smugly at him.

And Zoro frowned in annoyance and growled. “Tch..”

“See ya on board, then.” The prince turned around and started walking towards the ship.

The knight felt irritated by the blond’s attitude, but he watched him go and somehow, his gaze fell upon the prince’s ass. Well, he had to admit that those kicks of his actually had some good results. Wait. Why was he looking at the shitty prince-cook’s ass? Why was he even thinking about that ass??  
Zoro quickly looked away and hoped no one noticed what he had stared at.

Eventually, he took all the boxes and walked on the ship as well.

 

Half an hour later, they set sail.

 

§§§

 

The first two days on the royal ship were boring. There’s really nothing interesting to do, so Zoro either took some breaks, when he could, or trained himself.  
Occasionally, he’d also wonder what the prince-cook was doing.  
He didn’t see him often on the deck, which was where the knight spent most of his time.

 

It was only on the third night that he saw the blond walking on the deck alone. 

Dinner had been served a few hours before and it was the prince and the king who prepared it. After all, they were on the royal ship and only a few people were allowed to use the kitchen.

Zoro had never eaten such amazing meals in his life like he did in those few days. Obviously, he wasn’t going to say it aloud, but that might not be necessary; the prince-cook had probably noticed how much the knight enjoyed eating already.

 

Sanji had a cigarette in his mouth and he was looking at sea, with the cool breeze brushing his blond hair.

Zoro approached him. “Look who’s finally got out of his cabin.”

The prince turned his head to glance at him. “I’d love to stay here on the deck doing nothing like you do, but I have things to do, unlike you.”

The knight frowned. “Oh, really? My bad, I didn’t notice how busy Your Stupid Highness was.”

“Shut up, marimo. I don’t even know why we had to bring you and the guards with us. Nothing happens anyway.”

“I think it’s about security procedure and that sort of stuff. By the way, it’s not like I wanted to come.”

“Is that so?”

“Well, I’m just getting bored, honestly..” 

Zoro leant against the side of the royal ship, next to the prince. And he looked at the stunning view in front of him. “But.. this is also my first time on a ship and I must admit it’s not so bad.”

The stars were shining, lighting the dark night and the tranquil sea reflected all their beauty.

 

Sanji followed his gaze. “It’s really beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” 

“It makes you feel so calm. You might as well forget about everything.”

“All I need now is some good booze and it’d be perfect.”

Sanji breathed the smoke of his cigarette out and replied playfully. “Really? Do you want to get drunk while you’re on duty?”

“Of course not, idiot-cook. I never get drunk.”

“That so? Well, a drink wouldn’t be bad right now. Wait here.” The prince turned and walked towards the large galley.

Zoro raised a brow at him not sure why the prince-cook left so suddenly, but he didn’t say anything.

 

Sanji came back a few minutes later with two bottles (one of wine and the other of beer) in his hands. “This one should be fine for you, try it.”   
And he offered the bottle of beer to the knight, while keeping the wine for himself.

Zoro took and opened it. And he unceremoniously drank some of the beer.

“Not bad at all.” He smirked.

Sanji grinned too and then, he drank some of his wine as well. “You can only find the best food and drinks on the All Blue Royal Ship.”

Zoro rolled his eyes upon hearing that, but he had to admit that beer was great. 

They continued to drink quietly.  
It was really a nice evening.

 

“So.. it’s your first time going out to the sea, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it deserves a toast, then!”

“What? What do you want to drink to?”

Sanji lifted his bottle and smiled widely. “Let’s drink to.. the sea!”

Zoro looked at him and blinked a few times, but then eventually lifted his bottle too. “Alright, here's to the sea and to nice evenings with lots of booze!”

They toasted and grinned happily, satisfied, simply enjoying the tranquility and peacefulness of the night.

 

“Hey, are you gonna bring more bottles tomorrow?” Zoro asked after a little while.

“Hmm.. maybe, who knows? Do you wanna do this again?”

“If it means getting some good drinks after a boring day, then sure, why not.”

“Alright..” Sanji began to walk away and raised a hand as to say ‘goodbye’. “See ya tomorrow night, then.”

 

And they did do that again.

The knight and the prince spent the following nights on the deck enjoying themselves, drinking and they even started having some nice conversations, just the two of them.  
The days were more or less the same and went on rather quietly.

 

That was it, until the 8th day.

It started like a regular day. Breakfast had been served, the sailors were doing their jobs on the ship, the king and the prince went out of their cabins and were currently walking on the deck and the two guards were probably puking somewhere because of their seasickness. Apparently their first time out to the sea wasn’t exactly a nice experience. Zoro was sleeping below the crow’s nest.

Everything was normal.

 

However, at some point, the waves suddenly began to grew rough and the ship became unstable. Some people lost their balance and fell on the ground.  
Zoro woke up and was instantly on the alert. The captain of the ship looked around, surprised by the sudden change, like the rest of the crew and the prince and the king too.

 

“WHAT’S THAT?!”

 

Everyone looked toward the sea. Something was rising from the waters.

 

“WHAT THE HELL-”

 

“A MONSTER!!”

 

“IT’S A SEA KING!”

 

There was chaos. People ran in all directions and tried to prepare the ship to attack with the cannons, but something went wrong.

 

“CAPTAIN!! We don’t have enough gunpowder or cannonballs.”

 

“WHAT?!! How the fuck’s that possible?!”

 

“They told us this was gonna be a peaceful trip, so maybe we didn’t check on that-”

 

“DOES IT LOOK PEACEFUL TO YOU NOW?!!”

 

“CAPTAIN! THAT MONSTER’S GETTING CLOSER!!”

 

“SHIT!”

 

“Leave it to me.” Zoro had already unsheathed his sword and had a serious expression on his face. “I’m gonna cut it.”

 

Before anyone could do anything, the creature was right next to the royal ship. It opened his huge mouth full of big fangs and it attacked, ready to eat whatever or whoever was on its way.

 

There was a bright slash. The creature groaned in pain. 

The knight managed to stop it.

 

But the break didn’t last much.

The huge sea king was ready to attack again. This time, it aimed directly at the king.

 

“Fuck!” Zoro was too far to stop it now.

 

“Not so fast.” 

 

A great impact caused the monster to withdraw. The prince had kicked it away from his father, who didn’t seem scared at all and watched the entire scene impassively.

Sanji caused it another damage, but the sea king didn’t give up yet.

 

Meanwhile, Zoro went closer and found himself smirking at the way the blond had been able to stop the attack like he did. He didn’t expect anything less from the prince-cook. 

But they couldn’t let themselves relax.

 

“Looks like we haven’t finished here.”

“Yeah. That big strange fish is persistent.”

“Better finish it off once and for all.”

Sanji nodded in agreement. “I’ll cook a great lunch with it afterwards.”

 

They jumped towards the creature. 

Zoro aimed another slash to its chest and Sanji aimed a powerful kick to its head.

 

A few more attacks and the sea king was nothing but dead meat.

 

Like Sanji had said, that day the lunch was really great.

 

§§§

 

It took two more days to finally reach the Alabasta Kingdom. 

As soon as they arrived, they went to the royal palace and they were greeted by the Nefertari family. Sanji was obviously very happy to see the light blue-haired princess again, while Zeff was glad to meet his old friend Cobra after so much time.  
The two guards and the knight went with them.

They arrived in the morning and the wedding would take place later in the afternoon.  
After spending some time together, the two families parted. The king and the prince were brought to the guest rooms so they could get ready.

 

“Alright, we better go change as well.” One of the guard said to the other.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you what.. I’m so excited we’re gonna wear our formal uniform. I’ve never had the chance to try it before.”

“That’s true! We’ll look so cool and all the maids, and maybe even some ladies, will be so amazed by us! Women are said to like men in uniform, right?”

“Yup! They’re gonna be so struck!”

 

“And what about you, young knight? I guess you haven’t got the same uniform as ours.”

Zoro raised a brow at the man. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

The two guards looked at each other and then back to the knight.

“Don’t you know, man? Knights and guards have to wear their dress uniforms during events such as this one.”

“What? But we aren’t even guests or something.”

“That’s the rule, young knight. You’ve gotta wear it or the king and the prince will get mad.”

Zoro snorted. He really didn’t care about those stuff. “I haven’t got such a uniform with me, anyway.”

“I don’t know what to say to you. Maybe you can ask His Highness if he has brought one.” 

The knight didn’t like the idea. He was sure the shitty prince would annoy and scold him for not taking the damn uniform with him. Still, he hadn’t got many choices.

“Sorry, but we gotta go now, see ya. And good luck for the uniform.” With that, the guards walked away.

 

Zoro looked at the closed door of the prince’s room and sighed. He couldn’t do anything else so he decided to try and knocked on the door.

 

Sanji frowned slightly upon hearing the knock, unsure about who could be.

“Yes? Who’s there?”

“It’s me, idiot-prince.”

“Oh, the dumb knight, yeah, come in.”

Zoro was already getting annoyed, but tried not to think about it and he pushed the door open to go in. 

Sanji had been looking through his bags, searching for something, but stopped once the knight entered. “So, what is it?”

Zoro looked around the room, but then he turned to the prince and went straight to the point, like he usually did.   
“I need my uniform.”

“What?”

“I haven’t got one. And they told me I need to wear it during the wedding, but..”

“But you haven’t brought your dress uniform, have you?”

“I didn’t even know I needed it. No one has told me.”

“Honestly, it should’ve been obvious. But, it’s also strange that those who have given you the order didn’t tell you that.”

Zoro thought about it. ‘Luffy..’ Of course Luffy would forget to tell him about it.

 

“Don’t worry, I figured that things like this could happen, so I personally made sure that spare uniforms and clothes were brought on board. I think I have what you need somewhere here.” 

The prince turned to look again through the stuff he had in his room. Zoro wondered why the blond brought so many clothes with him when they only had to stay there for a couple of days. He’d probably never understand what went through the head of royal people.

“Here, found it.” 

Sanji handed a dress uniform to the knight.

 

Zoro took and looked at it.

“Do I really have to wear this?”

“What’s wrong with it, marimo? Take it and be grateful that you’re gonna look acceptable for once. Maybe.”

“Tch.. as if I care.”

“Listen, I know this might not be your.. style, but we’re all gonna take part in a very special event which is a dear friend of mine’s wedding. I want to give my contribution to make sure everything is perfect for her. And we mustn’t forget that we also represent our own country, especially in this kind of occasions.”

Zoro sighed softly. Maybe now he understood better what that all meant for the prince and how important it was.

“Alright, alright, no need to get so serious there. I’m gonna go get changed.”

Sanji smiled slightly. “Well, see you later, then. Actually, I’m curious to see how you’ll look like wearing something decent.”

“You’re really annoying, shitty prince.”

“Speak for yourself, moss head.”

“Whatever.” 

Zoro turned and walked out of the room. He might have been a little curious about what the blond was going to wear too.


	7. Chapter 7

The marriage ceremony was about to begin.  
The groom, Koza, was standing at the altar wearing his finest and most elegant suit. He seemed very nervous, which was understandable. The bride should arrive soon.  
Zoro, the guards and King Zeff were there too along with many other guests. Sanji was probably still getting ready, according to his father.

 

Actually, the blond prince had just left his room and was leading to the room of the ceremony. However, he stopped when he noticed a woman in a corner, next to a decorated closed door. 

He approached her slowly.

 

“Lady.. Nami?”

 

The orange-haired woman looked up at the prince. She seemed surprised as if she didn’t expect to see him and.. her eyes were.. red?

“P-Prince Sanji..”

“Are you alright, my lady? Did something happen?” The prince spoke gently to her, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

“I-.. no, I’m fine. I just.. Vivi is finishing to get ready inside that room. I was helping her styling her hair, but then..” Nami trailed off.

Sanji brought a hand to her shoulder and tried to make her feel his support and to encourage her. “It’s okay, Lady Nami. Try to take a deep breath and then, if you want, I’m more than willing to listen to you.”

Nami nodded. She was glad her friend was there. She did what the prince said and calmed herself down before speaking again. “She’s wonderful.. she’s the most delightful girl I’ve ever met. And she’s so happy, you know? Vivi is so excited and why wouldn’t she be so? Today is her special day and she deserves it. She deserves all the happiness of this world. But then, why.. why can’t I be happy for her as well? Why, Sanji? I’m such a horrible friend.”

 

Sanji listened carefully to every word the lady spoke. It was painful to see his precious friend being so hurt. He delicately took her hand in his own, trying to comfort her.

“Nami.. please, don’t say such things to yourself. They’re not true. You’re an amazing friend who’s always ready to help people you love and care about. You’re always on your friends’ side and you’d never leave them, even if it means you get hurt. That’s exactly what you’re doing now and I’m sure Vivi understands and she admires you for your strength, like I do.”

 

Nami sniffed a few times, but then, she finally smiled. 

“Thank you, Sanji.. thank you so much.”

“It’s nothing, my lady. You’re even more beautiful when you smile and let me say that this dress looks perfect on you, just like I expected.”

“Does it?”

“Of course.”

Nami chuckled softly and she composed herself completely.

 

“Alright! Come on, there’s a wedding that needs to be celebrated. I’m gonna check on Vivi again. You can go to the ceremony room, now.” And without waiting another second, the lady disappeared inside the room next to them.

“Wait, are you sure-” The prince couldn’t even stop her. Anyway, she seemed fine now, so he hoped to see her later, maybe after the wedding.

Speaking of which, he should get moving if he didn’t want to be late.

 

§§§

 

Everyone was waiting impatiently for the princess to come, especially Koza and King Cobra.  
Zoro only hoped he could somehow skip that part or, at least, find a place to take a nap.

 

In that moment, the doors opened and everyone turned in that direction, already extremely excited to see the bride.

Nevertheless, their hopes fell down when they saw the person who walked in wasn’t the princess, but a certain blond guy. Everyone sighed and came back to waiting again. King Zeff almost facepalmed. Why did his son always have to be late?

 

However, not everyone was disappointed after seeing Sanji.

Zoro, for example, (and a few more random guys) found himself unable to look away from the blond. 

The prince-cook was wearing a long dark grey jacket, with a white shirt, a black waistcoat and a frilled white cravat, a pair of grey pants (too tight for his ass, according to Zoro, who glanced at the cook’s butt, again, but it was just an incident of course) and black elegant shoes.

Sanji looked truly beautiful. 

He didn’t seem to be aware of Zoro or other people staring at him. The prince sat next to his father and waited like everyone else.

 

A few minutes later, the doors opened again and finally, Princess Vivi came in followed by Lady Nami who was holding her long bridal veil.

 

The marriage ceremony could start.

 

§§§

 

Zoro was standing on one of the large balconies of the palace, just outside of the huge room where the wedding party was taking place. He was leaning against the railings, looking at the landscape in front of him. It was already late at night, but lots of lights could still be seen. The whole country was celebrating the special day of its princess.

Zoro was wondering if they would’ve left some booze for him to drink after the party. Of course, he had already drunk something, but he couldn’t let himself exaggerate because he always had to keep his guard on.

 

At a certain point, he heard someone’s footsteps behind him and he turned around.  
His eyebrows raised in surprise upon noticing the blond prince-cook coming towards him, still wearing his flawless suit.

 

“Oh, there you are, marimo. I haven’t seen you since the party started, I wondered if you got lost somewhere.”

Zoro snorted at that comment, but decided to reply in a playful way. “What, now? Were you worried about me?”

“As if. I just wanted to smoke, but since I found you I’m gonna ask.. what are you doing here all alone?” Sanji brought a cigarette to his mouth and lit it up with his golden lighter.

Zoro watched him inhale and then exhale the smoke.  
“My job is to keep my eyes open. Those two guards should be taking care of the inside, while I check that everything is fine outside.”

Sanji looked at him like he had just said the most illogical thing ever. “Really? And since when do you take your job seriously?”

“I might as well forget about my job and slice you in two if you keep being that annoying.”

Sanji chuckled light-heartedly and shook his head. “Yeah, yeah, like you could do it, moss head. Anyway, you know our guards are just having fun like all the other guests in there  
and you should come enjoy it too. It’s the security of this palace that has to make sure everything goes well, so you can take a break from your job tonight.”

Zoro listened to him. He wasn’t sure if could let himself relax or not. He looked over the prince and saw all those many people eat, drink, dance and enjoy themselves. Still, he thought that he might feel uncomfortable there.

 

“So? Are you coming?”

Zoro shook his head slightly. “Nah, I’m fine where I am. Maybe I’ll just take some booze later.” Yeah, that way would be better. 

Nevertheless, the prince wasn’t going to give up. “Why are you so antisocial? I’m sure you’d have fun!”

“You almost sound like Luffy now. Listen, the thing is that.. I’m not used to this kind of party.”

Sanji raised a brow at him. “What do you mean?”

Zoro sighed. “It’s just.. I don’t know how to deal with royalty, etiquette and stuff.”  
The knight wasn’t looking at the prince. He was pretty sure the blond would tease him or something. 

 

Except that he didn’t. Not this time, at least. Instead, he was giving the knight a gentle smile.

“Is that all? Then, maybe, I can tell you a couple of things about this ‘world’ and you’ll see that it won’t be so difficult to assimilate it.”

Zoro was still unsure of that. And he wondered why the prince-cook was insisting so much.

“Hmm.. I think I wouldn’t even know what to do or say to the people there. Honestly, I don’t see what fun I could have, a part of drinking.”

 

Sanji seemed to run out of ideas. But suddenly, something came to his mind.

“And what if I teach you something to do? For example, I can teach you how to invite a lady to dance.”

 

This time, the knight was actually caught off guard.

“What?”

“Come on, it’s not a bad idea. You’d get you try something new. You can see it as a challenge, or is that you’re too much afraid?”

“Of course I’m not, idiot!”

“Great! Then, we better start immediately, before the party is over.”

 

Shit. Zoro just took the bait. Now, he was stuck with that. 

“But, I’ve never danced in my life!”

Apparently, that wasn’t going to stop the blond. “That’s fine, I’ll teach you only the basics. It’s easy.”

Zoro snorted, but eventually, he gave up.

 

Sanji went closer to him. He put the cigarette out and left it in an ashtray. Then, he took the knight’s left hand in his own and brought the right one to his waist.

Zoro already began to feel embarrassed. “W-what are you doing?”

“I’m showing you how you’re supposed to hold a lady when you dance with her, idiot.”

The green-haired man couldn’t help blushing slightly due to the closeness of the two of them. And he was also holding the cook!

 

Sanji, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be uncomfortable. He rested his own left hand on the knight’s shoulder and looked up at him.

“Alright, now your feet. Follow my movements, okay? Like this, one.. two.. three.. one.. two.. three..”  
He began to move slowly, allowing the other man to take his time to understand what he had to do.

 

Zoro struggled a little. He knitted his brows in concentration and tried to follow the blond.

 

“Ouch!”

“Fuck, sorry.”

Accidentally, Zoro stepped on the prince’s foot and they stopped.

“It’s okay, I know it might feel hard at the beginning, but you just have to practice. Do you want to continue?”

 

Zoro expected him to get irritated, but again, the prince-cook surprised him. Maybe, the blond had struggled too when he started to learn how to dance, so he knew what it was like.  
And Zoro surprised himself even more with his own reply. 

“Yes.”

 

Sanji nodded. “Okay, so.. one.. two.. three..”

 

And they went on for a while. The calming and peaceful atmosphere of the night was the perfect background for that sort of intimate moment. The people celebrating in the streets sounded so far away as well as the party that was just inside room connected to the balcony.

 

Sanji was right, in the end. Zoro was enjoying himself. He had even stopped staring at his own feet to make sure he was moving them right and instead, he was now looking at the prince’s features and at his beautifully blue eye.

In the same way, Sanji found himself gazing at the marimo’s face.

And at some point, they both slowly stopped dancing, while getting lost in each other’s gaze.

 

“C-cook..”

“Y-yes, marimo?”

“I-.. thanks.. for this.. I guess.”

“Uh, no problem.. I guess.”

 

“Cook?”

“Yes?”

“You okay? You look a bit.. lost.”

“Oh.. no, I-.. I mean..” 

Suddenly, Sanji felt like he just woke up from a daydream. He looked around confused as if he was trying to remember where he was. He seemed to realise only then that he was very close to the knight and that the knight was also holding him. He felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. Sanji’s eyes widened slightly and he stepped back, pulling away from the other man.

“S-sorry.. I.. I think I should go back to the party now.”

 

And just like that, the prince turned around and left.

 

Zoro didn’t even have the time to react because of how quick that happened. 

“Right..” He ended up whispering to himself, after watching the blond leave.

 

He was the one who looked lost now. He gazed down at his own hands, those that had just touched the prince, for quite a while. Those hands that knew most of all the harshness of swords and blood. Those hands had just felt a rare sensation of gentleness and softness.

However, that feeling was now gone. 

The knight clenched his hands in fists. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He wanted to feel that again, but he didn’t know how. He didn’t even know what exactly he wanted or if it was possible to have it.

‘What the fuck is happening to me.’

 

Sanji literally ran inside the large room and he didn’t stop until he realised he didn’t know where he was going. Then, he took a deep breath and leant his back against a wall.

Shit. He needed another cigarette. But he couldn’t smoke inside and he couldn’t go back to the balcony where the knight was. He had to find another place. But first, he had to calm himself down. He had to calm his heartbeat which, for some reason, had increased.

‘What the hell did just happen?’ 

That was what the prince was trying to figure out. What was he thinking? Teaching that brute of a knight how to dance? Why? He wanted the marimo to join the party and to have fun like everyone else, yeah. But was there something more?

He had to admit that idiot didn’t look much like a brute in his dress uniform. Actually, the marimo looked.. okay. Maybe more than okay judging by how some ladies had looked at him when he was still inside the room.

It was the second time they happened to be so close to each other. And honestly, he didn’t know how to feel about it.

Then again, it hadn’t been very nice of him to leave the knight just like that, especially after trying to convince him to join the party.  
Maybe he should apologize. Not now. Maybe later. Or the following day. Yes, the following day sounded better. He could have the time to think properly about what to say.

Decision made, Sanji looked around and spotted Nami next to the buffet. He walked towards her with the intention to make sure she was feeling okay.

 

The party went on for another couple of hours and then, most of the guests came back to their own rooms. However, there was also someone who fell asleep in the middle of the room.

 

Zoro had never left the balcony until the party died down. Then, he began to look for his room, but he didn’t find it, so he decided to sleep somewhere randomly. 

 

§§§

 

The following day, many guests left the country. Zeff and Sanji too were ready to go back to their kingdom.  
They had breakfast with the whole Nefertari family and then, they said goodbye.

 

Zoro had to carry on board the two guards, who had an awful hangover. He didn’t see the prince since the night before and he wasn’t sure if he should avoid or talk to him. Actually, he wouldn’t know what to say to him. So, for now, he chose to avoid him and to wait for some time to pass.

 

They set sail after noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting interesting, aren't they?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a little longer than the others.

Sanji was in his cabin. He was trying to think of a strategy to talk to the marimo and apologize to him for how he behaved during the wedding party.  
It had been five days since their departure from Alabasta and all of the prince’s attempts had failed miserably till now.

 

°°Flashbacks°°

 

-Three days ago-

Zoro was training. He was lifting far too heavy weights like it was nothing. Where and when did he even found them?

Anyway, Sanji stood there while watching the knight from where he couldn’t be seen. His eyes eventually fell upon the man’s (naked) back. Well, maybe all those workouts weren’t exactly useless. The marimo was indeed very muscular and built. But, that didn’t mean Sanji found him attractive! Of course not! And he certainly wasn’t admiring that dumb knight’s body!

He shook his head trying to snap out of those thoughts. He had to focus.  
Sanji began to walk toward the green-haired man, feeling determined. He was a few meters away from him when the two guards appeared.

They both had their arms wrapped around their own abdomen and they approached the knight.

“H-hey.. man, we got a problem..”

 

Zoro put the weights down and looked at them. “Only one?”

 

“We don’t.. remember where we put the medicine the doctor gave us.. and.. fuck, this is getting worse!”

Zoro sighed. “I still can’t believe that out of all the guards they could choose, they chose two who BOTH feel seasick.”

“W-we didn’t know about that.. at the time..”

“Y-yeah.. but we found out now.. in worst way..”

“I’ll never get on a ship again..”

“Never in my life.. shit.. I can feel it comi-” The guard couldn’t restrain himself anymore and..  
he threw up on the knight’s boots.

 

“FUCK!! Look what you’ve done!!”

“’m sorry, man..”

“Oh, shit.. I think Imma-” The other guard, instead, was fast enough to go and vomit in the sea, beyond one of the sides of the ship.

 

Zoro grumbled to himself. He hadn’t even brought another pair of boots. “How annoying.. gotta wash these now.”  
He left the weights there and he decided to head toward his cabin (which he shared with the two guards) and see if how he could clean his boots.

 

Sanji had witnessed the whole scene. He thought it wasn’t a good moment to talk to the marimo, since the man wasn’t in a very good mood. In the end, he sighed and then, he looked for someone who could clean the disgusting mess on the deck.

 

-Two days ago-

The knight was sleeping next to the mainmast, occasionally snoring loudly.

Sanji walked out of the galley to smoke. He noticed the marimo not far from where he was.  
But the man was taking a break right now so, kicking his lazy ass to wake him up wasn’t exactly a good way to start a conversation. Sanji decided to wait until the knight would be awake. 

 

“Your Highness! I’m sorry to disturb you, but His Majesty the King has requested your presence in his quarters.” A sailor had just rushed toward him.

“Did he say what’s that about?”

“Yes. The king said it is about certain documents you need to sign, sir.”

“I see. Thanks.” 

Honestly, Sanji found all that official and political stuff such a bother, but it was part of his duty to deal with it.  
He finished his cigarette and went to his father’s cabin.

 

A few seconds later, Zoro yawned and opened his eyes. 

‘Time to work out.’

 

-Yesterday-

Sanji went out on the deck. He was losing hope honestly and he was even beginning to doubt he’d able to talk and apologize properly to the marimo. 

Until he saw him there.

 

The knight was on the deck and he was simply staring at the sea. 

Sanji looked in all directions. No one else seemed to be around.  
That was the perfect opportunity. The marimo wasn’t doing anything and nobody would disturb them. Finally, Sanji walked closer.  
Despite feeling confident till a moment before, the prince was now getting a little nervous.  
Anyway, he couldn’t let fear or anything stop him. He knew he could do it and he would. 

Sanji approached the knight who became aware of his presence and turned around, but he didn’t say anything. He almost looked surprised upon seeing the blond. 

Sanji cleared his throat before speaking.

“Hey-”

 

But he never finished his sentence.

 

A loud growl arose from the ocean. The waves grew and water splashed all over the ship. A huge snakelike sea king appeared.  
The two men turned to look at it.

 

“Seriously? Now?!”

“What a pain in the ass.”

 

Obviously, the creature itself wasn’t a problem. They took care of it easily, but then the knight left (or he got lost somewhere, perhaps) and Sanji lost another opportunity.

 

At least, the dinner that day was absolutely amazing.

 

°°End of flashbacks°°

 

So, now, there Sanji was, lying down on the bed of his cabin and staring at the ceiling.  
He was running out of options. What else could possibly work? How could he approach the knight alone? When should he do that? Was the fate against him?  
He sighed almost in defeat. Maybe he should’ve waited until they went back to their country. But what if it was too late? Was it really a good thing to let so much time pass?

 

‘Here's to the sea and to nice evenings with lots of booze!’

 

Suddenly, Sanji’s eyes snapped open. He had an idea.

However, he’d have to wait until it was late at night to do it.

 

§§§

 

The last meal of the day had been served. Many people stayed inside the large galley enjoying themselves, after another long day on the ship.

Zoro, by contrast, had left as soon as he finished dinner.  
He preferred to spend some time alone so, while the two guards weren’t in the cabin, he decided to take a nap. After all, he’d wake up a few hours later to keep watch over the ship.

 

Meanwhile, Sanji had finished all of his duties in the kitchen and he was getting ready to start the plan he had in mind.

It was only some time before midnight that Zoro came out of his cabin.  
He was walking on the deck, but stopped once he noticed a certain blond cook who was staring at the stars.

The knight approached him quietly.

 

Sanji felt his presence and he turned his head, looking away from the sky.

“You’re late.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, to begin with, it means you take too long breaks and you’re lazy.”

“What?! How dare you, shitty prince-”

“Calm down, moss head. I was just joking, maybe.”

“Tch.. what’re you doing here anyway?”

 

The prince became suddenly serious. He watched the other man carefully and took a deep breath.  
Similarly, the knight kept on looking at the prince-cook, waiting for his answer.  
Then, Sanji spoke.

“I wanted to apologize.”

 

Zoro was taken aback by those words. He didn’t expect to hear something like that. And he wasn’t sure about what the blond meant.

“What for?”

“The wedding party. My behaviour wasn’t very correct towards you.” This time, the prince looked away from the knight and stared at the ground.

“Oh. Well, that’s fine.. I mean.. you don’t have to apologize.”

 

Sanji gazed up again and he saw that the marimo wasn’t looking at him either.

“Really? Didn’t you.. I mean.. aren’t you angry because I left in that way? I think it was impolite of me to do something like that.”

 

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck. He was feeling a little uncomfortable with that conversation. Also, he couldn’t believe the blond was actually apologizing for what happened.

“I’m telling you, there’s no need to be sorry or anything. It’s in the past now, so it’s okay, I guess.”

 

That somehow reassured the prince. A small smile appeared on his features and he bent down to take something from the basket he had brought with him.

“Alright, then. Now that we know everything’s fine.. how about a nice drink?”

Sanji straightened up again and he offered a bottle of alcohol to the knight.

 

Zoro raised a brow at him, but eventually he took the bottle and looked at it.

 

“Come on, try it.”

 

The blond’s attitude seemed genuine; after all, if for any reason the prince held a grudge against him or something, he would’ve probably already tried to kick him.  
So, Zoro opened the bottle and didn’t hesitate to taste the liquor.

“Man, this sure is strong!”

Sanji grinned. He was glad that his plan to settle things between them was working.  
“Do you like it?”

“Yeah!” Zoro drank again. And then, he sat down on the deck and looked up at the prince. “You don’t drink?”

“I brought four bottles of that, but I prefer wine usually. You can drink as much as you want and keep the rest for yourself, so you won’t bother me asking for more.”

 

The knight smirked and decided to tease the prince-cook. 

“Is that so? My bad, I should’ve known that His Highness isn’t used to strong taste like this one. It’s not refined enough for him.”

“What did you say?!” 

“It’s the truth. You cannot deny it, unless you prove it otherwise.”

 

Sanji didn’t expect that. But he wasn’t going to let his pride to be insulted. He sat down next to the knight and grabbed another bottle from the basket.

“Alright, here you go!” And he started drinking.

 

Zoro’s smirk only widened upon witnessing that.

“So, how is it?”

 

“Well.. it’s strong.”

“Is it too much for you?”

“Of course not!” Sanji drank again.

“Good.” And Zoro did too.

 

They continued to drink for a while, until all bottles were basically empty.

 

“Hey, cook.. how do you feel?”

“’m fine.. what about you?” Sanji had to admit the knight had been right. He wasn’t exactly used to drink like that.

“I’m fine too..” Actually Zoro a little tipsy, but nothing like the prince, who was completely drunk.

 

“It’s so lovely tonight, isn’t it?” Sanji said while looking up at the sky.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I suppose it is.”

“I’ve noticed that.. we often end up like this..”

“Like.. what, cook?”

“You know.. staying up late at night.. with only the stars watching us..”

“I.. I haven’t thought about it before.”

“It’s kinda.. nice.”

“Yeah? Are you saying you enjoy spending time with me? You must be really drunk.” Zoro laughed light-heartedly.

“Shut up, marimo! ‘m not drunk!”

“You are.”

“’m telling you.. I’m not!” Sanji tried to stand up, but he lost his balance and sat down again. “Shit.”

 

Zoro felt only more amused. “Look at you, stupid prince! You cannot even get up properly.. hahah!”

“’m gonna kick your dumb ass, shitty knight!!”

“Oh, really? You can’t kick me even when you’re sober.. I don’t think you’ll manage to that now.”

“You’ll see.. just wait until tomorrow!”

“Haha! If you say so.”

“Tch.. I’ll kick you so hard you won’t ever forget it.” He grumbled to himself. But Sanji was too tired right now.  
Jeez. He was exhausted. He leant against the side of the ship and closed his eyes.

 

Zoro was beginning to feel rather tired as well. He glanced at the prince and raised his brows upon seeing the blond had fallen asleep.  
The knight moved closer and nudged him.

“Oi”

No response.

“Oi, shitty cook.”

“Mnh..” Sanji mumbled, but he didn’t wake up.

“You know I’m just gonna leave you here, yeah?”

 

Again, Zoro only got a slight grumble for a response.

“I can’t believe it.” What should he do now?

 

The prince-cook was already in deep sleep. Zoro looked at him again. The blond didn’t look bad, even though he was drunk. His hair seemed to be soft as well as his pale skin.  
The knight wondered for a moment if he was allowed to touch him. He reached out slowly.  
But then, the prince turned his head, without waking up, and Zoro’s hand stopped.  
The knight tried to compose himself and thought.  
‘Shit. I can’t leave him here like this, but I don’t even know where his cabin is. And it’s not like I can take him in mine. What do I do?’

His eyes fell upon his own hands. He had held the prince with them before. Was he allowed to do it again? The cook didn’t seem to mind when it happened the first time. Actually, it was the blond who insisted on dancing together. However, he had also pulled away from Zoro and honestly, the knight still didn’t understand why. But today, the blond tried to make up for that, so, maybe, he didn’t mind back then when Zoro held him.

The knight sighed. There weren’t many choices, after all.

He stood up and turned toward the prince-cook. He bent down again to wrap an arm around the blond’s waist and made sure to lift him and then to place him safely on his shoulder.  
He headed toward the door he had usually seen the prince coming out from. He opened it and went inside. Then, Zoro began to walk around while hoping that he could somehow found the prince’s cabin.

 

§§§

 

Why were all the corridors the same on this ship?

Zoro turned left. Then, he turned right. Then, right again. Or was it left?

Meanwhile, on the knight's shoulder, Sanji had begun to snore rather quietly. He seemed to  
be so peacefully asleep.

 

Zoro frowned. He was getting really annoyed. The doors he tried to push open were all  
locked, so they couldn't be the prince's.

After what felt like an eternity, they came across another door that looked like one of a cabin.  
‘Alright, this is the last attempt. If it fails, we sleep here on the floor.’ Zoro told himself.

He tried to push the door open with the hand that wasn't holding the cook.

And it actually opened.  
Zoro walked in and looked around. No one was there. It was a pretty large cabin with a bed, a desk with different cooking books on it, a big wardrobe and several bags next to it.

 

Yep. That was indeed the prince-cook’s cabin.

 

Zoro sighed in relief. He closed the door behind him and walked closer to the bed before lying the blond down, careful not to wake him up.

The knight gazed at the prince.

‘He's like a sleeping beaut- cook. A sleeping cook. Yeah, that's who he is. A shitty, annoying prince-cook.’

 

However, why couldn't Zoro stop looking at him?

 

He bent down next to the bed, almost without thinking. And he looked closer.  
Instinctively as well as unexpectedly, he felt an urge to push away those golden locks from  
the cook's face.

He hesitated.  
Then, the knight moved even closer to the blond's face.

He could feel his breath.  
It was like that time when they fell from the horses and their faces were a few inches from each other.

Except that this time wasn't an incident.  
Just like when they danced together. However, in that moment, Zoro couldn't see the mesmerizing blue ocean he had gotten himself lost in more than once.  
And he was so close to it, again.  
The prince’s skin looked so soft and then there were also those lips.

 

‘How does it feel..’

Maybe Zoro was just tired, but he ended up closing his eyes and leant forward.

The knight's lips only touched lightly the cook's before his eyes snapped open and he realised what he was doing.  
He instantly pulled away and stood up on his feet.  
He was freaking out.

Zoro looked at prince. Fortunately, he didn't wake up. But now, the knight had to calm his heartbeat down.

‘What the fuck.. what did I just..’

He shook his head and felt as confused as ever.  
‘I've to get out of here.’

He turned around and headed toward the door when..

 

“.. ro..”

 

The knight froze. He wasn't sure about what he just heard.

 

“Mmh.. Zo.. ro..”

 

What was that?

Zoro turned to glance at the blond again. He was still sleeping.  
But, had the cook just called him? In his sleep? And by his NAME?

The prince had never used his name before.

‘Shit. I've to get out.’

And he did.  
Zoro walked out of the cabin and all he wanted was to go to his own and sleep.  
Maybe he was just drunk too. But he never got drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. what's happening to our beloved idiots?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciated all the comments you left on the previous chapter!  
> Thanks a lot for your support, everyone!!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

He had a terrible headache.  
Sanji had just woken up and he was feeling awful. He looked around and tried to remember where he was. He recognized his cabin, but he had no idea of how he had gotten there. Then, he remembered drinking with the marimo the night before.

‘Fuck. My head hurts.’

Eventually, he managed to get up from the bed. He had to make breakfast, so he couldn’t be late. He got changed and headed toward the galley. The prince thought he might go and see the doctor of the ship later to do something about his headache.

 

§§§

 

He hadn’t seen the knight for two whole days. Or rather, he had spotted him eating with the guards and the crew during meals, but nothing more. The knight was never on the deck, at least not when Sanji was around.  
The prince wondered if it was just a coincidence or.. was the marimo avoiding him? He didn’t understand either that or why he even cared.

Sanji was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice the man who approached him.

“Excuse me, Your Highness, I was told to inform you that we’ll soon reach our destination, sir.”

“Oh, thank you. I better start preparing my stuff, then.”

 

They arrived at the All Blue Kingdom later in the afternoon.

And for three days in a row, the prince only spotted the green-haired knight from afar. Last time was when they were at the port.

Sanji’s mind went back to the last night he spent with the marimo on the deck. He remembered them talking and drinking a lot, more than what he was used to. He probably got drunk. And then, he had woken up on the bed of his cabin.

‘What if something happened and I don’t remember it?’

 

He had to know. He had to find out why the knight was behaving so strangely.

 

§§§

 

It was as messy as he remembered.  
Zoro was in the dining hall where all the knights and the guards ate together. Today, dinner time seemed even more chaotic than usual. Especially with those two guards and Luffy.

 

“Shishishi!! That sounds so funny! I wish I was there too!”

“Man, you had to see it! I’ve never come across anything so huge in my life!”

“Yeah, that sea king was like a gigantic shark mixed with parts of other animals!”

“Woaah!! And you saw it too, Zoro?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I saw it.”

“And did it attack you? What did you do then?” Luffy had easily gotten excited as always upon listening to what the guards had told him about their recent journey.

Zoro simply shrugged. “I cut it.”

 

“Yep, but he didn’t do that alone. The prince also helped getting rid of the creature.”

“That’s right! I saw the prince kick it so hard! We would’ve helped too if we hadn’t felt sick.”

“Sanji’s kicks are always amazing! Shishishi!!”

 

“By the way, where’s Usopp?” Zoro didn’t know exactly why, but he felt an urge to change the topic as soon as the prince-cook was mentioned.

“Hm.. I don’t know, but if he doesn’t hurry I’ll just eat his food too, so it doesn’t get wast-”

“There he is!”

 

Usopp had just noticed Zoro and Luffy and he was coming towards them.  
Luffy pouted because now he couldn’t eat his friend’s food, but he was glad Usopp finally joined them.

“Hey, guys!”

“Hey, man.. haven’t see ya in a while.”

“Sit here, Usopp! These two pals are telling about the journey to the party!”

“Great! I wanna listen to that too, but first.. I’ve got a message for you, Zoro.”

The knight raised a brow at his friend. “What’s that about? Other orders?”

“Kinda. Prince Sanji asked me to tell you to do something.”

Well, that was not.. expected. “What?”

“He wants you to go somewhere after dinner. He said you’d know the place, because you’ve been there more than once.”

“Why do I have to do that?” 

It was a good question. But a better question would’ve probably been: Why was the knight getting so nervous about it?

Usopp only shrugged. “Perhaps because he’s your prince and I don’t think it’d be wise of you to refuse.”

“Maybe he’s got a secret mission for you, Zoro!” Luffy suggested.

“I highly doubted that.”

“But you still must go and see what it is! It could be funny!”

 

Zoro doubted that too, but it was also true that he couldn’t refuse.

The rest of the dinner went on rather well, with the two guards talking about the ‘terrific’ royal palace of the Alabasta Kingdom, the ladies who were at the wedding and all the adventures. Usopp told them he not only had already seen a sea king before, but he had also fought it bravely. Luffy wished he could’ve eaten the buffet of the party.

 

§§§

 

The knight was getting impatient. He had arrived at the stables almost half an hour ago, but he hadn’t seen the prince or anyone else yet.

 

However, while he was considering whether leaving or not, finally the figure of a man appeared. And when he was close enough, Zoro immediately recognized him.

“You took your sweet time, shitty prince.”

“I had stuff to do, moss head. Plus, it’s your turn to wait.”

“I don’t know what you mean, but I know for sure that it’s you the one who asked me to come here.”

“Yes, it’s me. But, now we better move to another place. Follow me.” Sanji turned around and began to walk slowly, making sure the marimo wouldn’t get lost.

 

“Why do I have to listen to you?”

 

The blond stopped, but didn’t turn. “Because I need to talk to you about something and I don’t want to be interrupted by anyone.” He looked very serious.

Zoro hesitated for a moment. But eventually, he followed the prince.

 

They walked until they reached a dark area at the rear of the stables.

The knight looked around and wondered why the blond had brought him there.

“Hey, cook, what do y- OI!!”

 

Zoro almost didn’t see the kick aimed at his head. If he had waited a few seconds more, it would’ve certainly hit him. But the knight had been fast enough to duck and dodge it.

“WHAT THE HELL?!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!”

“I told you I’d kick you, don’t you remember? That night on the ship, after we sat on the deck and drank.”

“And you wanted me to come here just to try to kick me? You fuckin’ annoying shit-cook!!”

“It’s not just that, calm down, shitty marimo.” Sanji said without losing his composure.

“Then, what do you want, stupid eyebrows?”

“The night on the ship. I remember warning you that I’d kick you the following day. But I don’t remember much else. For example, how did I get to my cabin? Did I go myself or did you.. bring me there?”

 

Zoro’s eyes widen slightly at the unexpected question. “Why do you want to know? It’s not so important.”

“It is! You’ve been avoiding me since that night, did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

The knight stared at the prince, unsure of what to say. And he was also beginning to feel his heart pound a little louder. Then, the blond spoke again.

 

“I just want to know what happened. Did I say or do something to you?”

Again, Zoro didn’t know how to reply. After all, the cook hadn’t done anything apart from getting drunk. It was Zoro the one who had.. done something. And he didn’t want the prince to find out. Or so he thought, at the beginning.  
But now, Zoro was wondering whether he should tell the cook and apologize to him. That was what the blond prince had done with him. He had apologized and had even offered Zoro some good alcohol to make up for his behaviour. And the knight had probably done something even worse, but should he keep on hiding that?

 

“If what I did or said was so horrible, then I apologize, I wasn’t myself.”

 

Finally, Zoro, who had been avoiding looking at the prince until that moment, gazed at him.

“Don’t.”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t apologize. You didn’t do or say anything bad.”

“But then, why..”

“You were drunk and you fell asleep on the deck. I carried you in your cabin, even though I didn’t know where it was, but I found it in the end.”

“Is that all? So, you were just embarrassed to admit you carried me in my cabin. Are you that much of an idiot?”

“Shut up!! It’s not.. it isn’t that.”

“Then, what? Come on, speak up, dumb knight.”

“As I said, you fell asleep and when I found your cabin I carried you inside and put you down on the bed..” Zoro stopped and sighed. This might cost him the position he had gained and he could be sent back to the far borders of the country. He’d disappoint everyone.. Luffy, Usopp, his friends who were still in those sections, his father and.. her.  
Also.. he’d probably never be able to see the prince-cook again.

 

“What happened after it?” Sanji really couldn’t figure out what the knight could’ve possibly done that was making him so uncomfortable to tell.

 

Zoro looked away from the blond again and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I.. I gazed at you. Then, I bent down and.. maybe I was a bit tipsy.. I just.. I don’t know why, but I couldn’t help moving closer to.. your face. And then.. I may.. my lips might have.. touched yours slightly..”

 

That was it. Zoro finally said the truth. But, the truth could cost him a lot. He didn’t dare to look at the prince while he waited for his reaction.

 

Sanji had listened to the man carefully, giving him his full attention.  
And now, he was gaping at him. His mind had stopped working. His heart too, seemed to stop for a moment. Sanji couldn’t believe his ears. Did he even hear well? The knight.. the dumb, shitty knight had.. kissed him?  
The prince didn’t know how to feel about it. It was just so unexpected. And why had the marimo done that in the first place?  
Could it be.. did the knight feel.. something for him? Perhaps, it was just the alcohol.  
But neither of them was drunk right now, so why wasn’t the prince angry about it?  
Maybe, Sanji didn’t hate the idea of the marimo kissing him. Maybe.

 

“How did it feel?”

 

“What?”

Zoro had tried to be ready to deal with the consequences of his action. But, he didn’t expect that question.

 

“The kiss. How did it feel?”

“What.. wait, no! I didn’t kiss you!”

“That’s what you just told me, fuckin’ idiot!!”

“No, I didn’t!” 

“So you say that you kissed me while I was sleeping and then, you deny everything?!”

“I’m not denying anything, but that wasn’t a kiss.. I barely touched your lips!”

“What the hell..” The prince didn’t understand anything anymore.

“Listen, I just wanted to say that.. I’m sorry for what happened. I didn’t have either the right or the permission to do that.”

 

Sanji looked at the knight and raised his brows. So, the marimo was apologizing. Maybe he regretted what he had done. But, still..

“Are you saying that if you had had the permission, you would’ve.. given me a proper kiss?”

“What?”

“And if I gave you my permission now, would you.. do it again?”

 

What was that now?

 

Zoro gazed at the prince, completely taken aback by the question, for the second time tonight.

“Cook.. do you really want me to answer?”

 

It looked like the prince realised only then what he had just asked.

“I- sorry. Maybe, we.. should forget about everything.”

 

Zoro didn’t know why, but he felt a little disappointed upon hearing that. Then again, it was what he had hoped for, wasn’t it? 

“Yeah.. maybe, it’d be better that way.”

And with that, the knight turned away and was about to go back to his quarters.

 

“Wait!”

 

But the prince stopped him, by grabbing his wrist.

 

“Let me go, cook.”

“No. There’s one last thing I want to ask.”

 

“What is it?”

“Did you like the.. kiss or whatever it was?”

 

The knight couldn’t believe it. Why was the prince insisting on that so much?

“Cook, I told you that you shouldn’t ask things when you don’t-”

“How do you know?!! How do you know I don’t want to hear the answers?! Maybe it’s YOU who’s too afraid of giving them!”

Zoro frowned. “Don’t test me, curly-brow.”

“What if I do? You can’t even talk honestly about your feelings. You’re just a coward!”

 

That was enough. Zoro had had enough. He grabbed the collar of the blond’s shirt and rapidly moved closer.  
And then he stopped. Only a few inches from the prince’s face.

“Don’t play this game with me, cook, it’s not gonna work now. This isn’t a challenge.”

“Then, tell me what it is!”

Although the prince got surprised by the sudden closeness, he didn’t pull away from the knight.

 

“You should really stop asking about things you might regret later.”

 

Again. Sanji got the same response again. However, this time he found himself replying to the other man differently. And with a different tone as well.

 

“I won’t.”

 

Zoro’s eyebrows raised at that. The blond’s voice was unexpectedly soft. He had never heard it from him before. It didn’t feel bad.

“Cook..”

“I won’t regret it.”

“Why are you so stubborn?” Without realizing it, the knight had changed his tone in a softer one as well.

The prince gave him a small smile. “You are too.”

 

They had moved even closer. And like it had already happened before, they were staring at each other’s eyes.

At some point, Zoro tried to look away from the prince’s indigo blue sea. Instead, his gaze fell upon the cook’s luscious lips. Which was even worse. Or better?  
The knight’s grip tightened slightly on the blond’s shirt. And he finally closed the small distance between them.

 

Sanji welcomed the marimo’s lips willingly. He closed his eyes and slowly brought his hands on the knight’s back, gripping his t-shirt. 

Zoro let go of the blond’s collar and his hands moved to the prince’s face, cupping his cheeks. The kiss wasn’t rough, but gentle and sweet.  
They enjoyed the feeling of their lips brushing against each other, until they pulled away.  
The knight and the prince looked at each other, smiling softly and they stayed close.

 

“This is crazy.”

“Definitely.”

“I like it.”

“Me too, moss head.”

 

Zoro grinned and leant in to kiss the cook again. This time, it was less delicate and more passionate, almost eager.  
He wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist and led them both to a wall. He made the prince lean against it, trapping him there.

Sanji didn’t hesitate to wrap his own arms around the knight’s neck. He didn’t even think to fight him and instead, he let the green-haired man lead. A slight moan escaped from the cook’s lips while they continued to kiss.

They stopped only because they needed to breathe. Both of them panted a little, without letting go of each other.

 

“Cook.. say.. my name..”

 

Sanji’s eyes widened.

“W-what?”

“You did it.. when I carried you in your cabin. Before I left, you called me by my name. Do it again.”

 

The prince blushed softly upon hearing the explanation. And Zoro decided that was his favourite expression to see on the cook’s face.  
Then, Sanji leant closer enough so that he could whisper in the knight’s ear.

 

“Zoro..”

 

That sent a shiver down the green-haired man’s spine. And he leant in as well. The knight began to plant soft kisses on the prince’s neck.

 

“M-mh.. Zoro..”

Sanji run a hand through the marimo’s green locks.

“Wait, I.. I’ve to go back to the palace soon. They’ll wonder where I am.”

 

Zoro stopped kissing the blond’s skin, but he didn’t let him go yet. He didn’t like the idea of the cook leaving.

 

Sanji looked at him and smiled. “Come on, it’s your turn now.”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“You asked me to say your name and I did. Now, it’s your turn to.. call my name.”

Zoro suddenly felt his heart pound loudly. “N-no, I-I can’t.”

The prince raised a brow. “Why not?”

“I.. just don’t feel ready to say it yet. I think it’d be something intimate and important so.. I prefer to wait for the right moment, you know..”

 

Sanji stared at the knight. He would’ve never guessed the marimo thought something like that.

“That’s so.. romantic.”

“Sh-shut up, stupid eyebrow! I’m NOT romantic!”

Sanji only chuckled and didn’t miss the blush on the other man’s cheeks.

“Haha! You can tell yourself that, but still, that was indeed a very nice thing to say.”

Zoro pouted childishly and mumbled.  
“Whatever.”

“But seriously, I gotta go now.”

 

The knight sighed. It couldn’t be helped.

“Will I see you again tomorrow?”

“Of course, idiot. We’ll train together like we always do.”

 

This time, it was Zoro who leant closer and whispered in the other’s ear.

“I mean.. are we going to see each other again without anyone else around?”

 

And it was Sanji’s turn to shiver.

“Y-yes. If you want to.”

“I do.”

“Good. Then..” The prince pulled away and the knight loosened his hold around him.  
Sanji kissed the marimo’s cheek and smiled. “Tomorrow night, after dinner.. here.”

And he walked away, towards the palace.

Zoro watched him and couldn’t help smiling. He hadn’t felt so happy in a long time. Until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say... FINALLY!!
> 
> After 9 long chapters, finally they kissed properly!! But what's gonna happen next?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took longer to post this, sorry.  
> Anyway, thank you for the wait and for following this story!

“No!! I told you that’s not how you hold a bow!”

“Then, show me!”

“I’m TRYING to show you, but I can’t if you don’t listen!”

“I don’t understand you!”

“Pay more attention, then! You’ll never be able to shoot an arrow like that- OI!! Don’t aim it at me! Put it down!!”

“Ah, you mean.. like this?”

 

“UWAAH!! IDIOT! Are you tryin’ to kill me?!”

Fortunately, Usopp managed to dodge the arrow Luffy accidentally shot at him. The guard, who was also very good at archery, was trying to teach his friend something about bow and arrow, since the young knight insisted so much.

 

“Eh? You’re alive, right?”

“THAT’S NOT- whatever.. I don’t think this kind of fighting style is suitable for you.”

“That’s unfair.. but, I guess you’re right.. shishishi!”

The guard sighed. His friend was hopeless. However, he also had great strength, which could always be helpful; especially with the rumours of a potential war that could break out between some countries, not far from the All Blue Kingdom.

 

“Uh.. by the way, Luffy..”

“Hm? Yeah, Usopp?”

“Didn’t you notice something different.. about Zoro?”

“Zoro?” 

The young dark-haired knight raised a brow at his friend. He looked around and spotted the green-haired man not far from where they were. He had been practising with his sword. “Hmm.. no. Why?”

“I don’t know.. it looks like he’s more excited and.. happier than the usual.”

“That’s good! Shishishi.. do you think he’ll let me have some of his food at lunch?”

The guard shook his head. “Do you ever think about anything that doesn’t involve food?”

“Shishi.. no!” Luffy just gave him a big carefree smile.

 

“Oi, guys, what’s up?”

Zoro had just walked towards them. He was shirtless and sweaty, as he usually was during workouts, but he also had a sort of proud smile on his face. And it wasn’t because he had just defeated 12 other knights with his sword. That was ordinary part of the training.

“Zoro! We were just talking about ya!”

The knight raised a brow. “Oh, really? What were you saying?”

Usopp quickly replied. “Well, we.. we just noticed that you seem to be in a very good mood today.”

Zoro shrugged, but his grin didn’t disappear. “Hey.. I can have my good days too, can’t I?”

“Of course you can! It’s nice to see you so happy once in a while, but you know.. we were just wondering if something particularly good happened..”

“And if because of that you can share some of your food with me at lunch!”

“What now? Do you think that just because I’m happy I’m gonna give you my food? Forget it, Luffy.”

The young knight whined and pouted. But then, he noticed someone coming in their direction. And he immediately waved at that person.

“OOOI!! Sanji!! We’re here!”

 

Both Zoro and Usopp turned and saw the blond.

The knight smirked. “Perfect. I was just waiting for an acceptable opponent to train with.”

“Oh, I forgot to ask.. what is it that Prince Sanji wanted you to do yesterday night?”

“Right, we want to know! Did he give you a secret mission? Did he?” Luffy and Usopp asked curiously.

 

Zoro felt his smirk widen smugly.

“Kind of. Maybe I’ll be able to tell you more, one day.”

 

Sanji was ready for his daily workout too. He moved towards the three men and his eyes instantly fell upon the marimo’s sculpted upper body and his six pack.  
Shit. Would it kill him to wear a damn shirt or something?

 

“Hey, cook.. you came early today. To what do we owe this honour?”

Upon hearing that, the prince quickly turned away and hoped no one had noticed his stare.

“I’ve just finished my duties earlier than the usual, that’s all.”

“It’s good to have you here already, Sanji!” Luffy exclaimed.

“Does that mean you’re going to train yourself more today, Prince Sanji?”

“Thanks, Luffy and yeah, Usopp, maybe.”

“We better immediately, then.. before His Shitty Highness changes his mind.”

The prince turned to the knight again and frowned. “What did you call me, you shitty Neanderthal?!!”

“Do you want me to say it again, deaf asshole?!”

“I’m gonna kick you, shithead!!”

“Can’t wait to see you try, bastard!!”

 

“Here they go again..” Usopp sighed.

 

As usual, after their quarrel, the prince and the knight had already began to.. practice their respective fighting styles together.  
It was sword versus legs and feet.  
Slashes versus kicks. 

A fight involving strength, power, speed, agility, but also mutual respect.  
And, as always, they knew no one actually won or lost. 

 

“Shishishi!! They seem to have lots of fun!”

 

Usopp raised a brow at his friend, but then he looked at the two men and smiled.

“I guess that’s their own way to interact. Oh, well, at least they found an excuse to grow close, even though they’ll probably never stop fighting.”

“Of course they won’t! They always match each other!”

 

§§§

 

That night, soon after he finished his duties in the royal restaurant, Sanji immediately rushed to the place where he had told the marimo to meet him again.  
The place where they properly kissed, for the first time, the day before.  
He still couldn't believe it. The knight had kissed him. And the prince had kissed him back. It had been bold and dangerous. Perfect for them.  
Nevertheless, he wasn't sure where that would lead them or what they should do, now. It was too early to know. The only thing he wanted right now was spending some time alone with the marimo and eventually, maybe, they'll figure out things, together.

When the prince arrived in that dark place at the rear of the stables, he was surprised to see  
that nobody was there.

Where was the dumb knight?

Did he get lost? Again?

 

While he was beginning to get annoyed by that thought, Sanji felt someone's presence behind him. But he didn't even have the time to turn, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his body, hugging him.

 

Zoro pressed the prince-cook’s back against his chest and kept him close.

“You're late.”

He whispered in the blond's ear.

 

“Shut up, marimo, you know I'm busy. I came as soon as I could.”

“I was looking forward to have you all for me, tonight.”

 

Sanji was glad the marimo couldn't see his face in that moment, because he knew he was beginning to blush.

“W-well.. I'm here, now. Anyway, I see you've learnt the way to this place. Not bad, for someone who's always getting lost. I'm proud of you, moss head.”

 

Zoro frowned and snorted upon hearing that.

“Tch.. shut your mouth, idiot! You aren't funny!”

“Oh, really? It does make me laugh, though. Hahah!”

“Why do you always have to be so annoying?!”

“You say that. But you haven't let go of me yet since I came here.”

 

The knight realised that was true. He pulled away from the prince and mumbled.

“Tch.. doesn't mean anything..”

“Whatever.. are you gonna be mad at me the whole time?”

 

It didn't sound like a good way to start that night together. Especially considering what Zoro had in mind.

“No..”

“Good to know.”

“But only if you stop being annoying.”

 

Sanji frowned and then sighed. He should've known this wasn't going to be easy. However, he just had to think about how the knight made him feel the day before and he knew he  
wanted to try. He wanted to see where this could go.

“Alright..”

“Good.”

“So.. what do we do now?”

The knight spoke in a low, deep, but still gentle voice. “Come with me.”

“Where?”

“You’ll see.”

Zoro began to walk and made sure the prince-cook was following him.

 

And Sanji was. He moved next to the marimo and they walked until they reached the forest that partly surrounded the palace.

 

“Hey, moss head, are you sure you know where we’re going? Or do you want both of us to get lost?”

“I know this path very well, shitty cook! I learnt it soon after I came here for the first time.”

 

Sanji wasn’t completely sure of how much it actually took for the marimo to learn this route. He only hoped they’d be able to reach whatever place the knight was leading them to. And that they’d be able to go back, eventually.

They continued to walk for quite a while.  
The prince was beginning to wonder if that was really the right way or if the dumb marimo just couldn’t admit that he made them get lost.  
Nevertheless, a few more minutes later, something that wasn’t a tree or an animal, came into view.

 

“Here we are.” Zoro announced.

“What?”

“We arrived, cook.”

“Yes, I got it, but.. are you telling me that we walk all this way here to get to a.. hovel?”

“Oi! Don’t call it like that!”

“Are you afraid I could hurt its feelings?”

“Shut up, idiot! It’s not a hovel, anyway!”

“Then, what’s that? A shack?”

“No! It’s- ugh.. let’s just get inside.”

The knight grumbled and walked towards the old little wooden house.  
The prince was still a bit sceptical, but eventually, he followed the other man.  
Zoro opened the door for him to enter. The blond’s eyebrows raised at the gesture.

“Oh, I see you’ve finally learnt some manners.”

“Tch.. just go in, shitty prince-cook.”

Sanji chuckled slightly and entered. He looked around, even though there wasn’t much to look at. It was a small, rustic place, with only one room in which there were a little table, a night stand and a bed. A pretty large bed.

Sanji blinked.

He looked out of the only window of the room. It was very late at night.

He glanced at the marimo. He was there alone with him. They were in middle of a forest.

And there was one bed in the only room of that sort of old shanty.

Sanji’s eyes widened.

 

“Oi, cook.. you okay? You look a bit pale..”

 

“Y-you.. you.. SHITTY FUCKIN’ MOSS BALL!!”

“Wai- OW!!”

Of course the prince would kick him. However, this time, the knight couldn’t dodge it. He was slammed into a wall of the room.

“FUCK! That hurt, you bastard!”

“Like I care!”

“What the hell has gotten into you so suddenly?”

“And you have the nerve to ask? We kissed just yesterday and today you bring me here, far from anyone and anything, in the middle of the night, in a shitty hovel with just one BED!! What did you think you wanted to do?! You’re such a pervert!!”

 

Zoro blinked.

“Wait, what? No, I-” 

He looked around as if it was the first time he saw that place.

He glanced at the bed and at the blond. He noticed only then that the prince was blushing deeply. 

Shit. He messed up.

“Cook, I.. jeez. We had a misunderstanding. I didn’t mean.. I didn’t bring you here with such intentions..”

“Then, why did you bring me here?”

 

“I..” Zoro rubbed the back of his neck and sighed before explaining. “I've found this place the day after I was sent to the royal palace. I was training like always and once I was done, I looked for the dining hall to go and eat with the others. But, instead, I ended up walking through this forest and that's when I saw this little house.”

“So, you basically got lost. Why am I not surprised?”

“Shut up! It's not my fault if the streets are all the same.”

“I don't think the route to the dining hall is the same as the one to this hovel, in the middle of the forest.”

“I told you this isn't a hovel!”

“Still, I don’t get why you decided to show me it.”

“Well, you see..”

The knight wasn’t looking at the prince. For some reason he was starting feeling embarrassed. He took a deep breath and finally continued. “I soon realized that having a place that no one else knew could be a great thing. I mean.. I’m able to come here, have time just for myself and meditate. Sometimes I even decide to sleep here at night because it’s peaceful. So, I’ve never told anyone about this place. But now.. I thought it’d be nice to share it with someone. I mean we can’t always meet around the palace or the stables, right? And in this little house no one will disturb us. Whenever we have time we can come here and.. simply spend some time together.. if you agree, of course..”

 

Sanji was speechless now. The marimo wanted to share with him the only place where he could be completely alone. He wanted that place to become theirs. And he genuinely wanted them to spend time together.  
The prince almost couldn’t believe it.

“I’m.. sorry. I’ve misunderstood you. I shouldn’t have assumed things without asking. I just.. you caught me off guard.. I didn’t know what to think.”

At that, Zoro sighed in relief. “Apparently, this time it was me who surprised you, huh?”

Sanji gave him a small smile. “You did.”

“Well, come on, let’s sit down now, shall we?”

 

The knight walked toward the bed and sat.  
The prince nodded slightly and did the same, sitting next to him.

“So.. did this place have the.. furniture as well or did you bring this stuff here?”

“I found almost everything like this. But I had to bring a new mattress, a blanket and a pillow for the bed.”

“I see.”

“Do you.. like it? Or is it not fancy enough for Your Shitty Highness?”

Sanji snorted and nudged the marimo.  
“Shut up, idiot. I admit that this isn’t too awful I guess and.. having a place where we don’t have to worry about anything or anyone else.. is.. good.”

Zoro chuckled at the price-cook’s reaction and smirked.  
“So, you do admit that I have nice ideas.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, moss head. You could’ve said what you wanted to do before coming here, anyway.”

“Maybe, I.. wanted it to be a surprise.”

The prince raised his brows at him and he also felt his cheeks flush slightly.  
The knight realised only then that he was admiring the blond’s features. His hair, his visible deep blue eye, his soft pale skin which now had that beautiful shade of red across his face.  
He was happy to be there with him, to have him there only for him.

 

“You’re indeed romantic, stupid marimo.”

“That’s not true!! I’ve already told you that I’m not, shitty cook!!”

Sanji chuckled softly.

And Zoro not only realised he was blushing too, but he also felt his heart flutter upon hearing that sound.

 

The prince noticed the way the marimo was looking at him and smiled. Then, he brought a hand to the knight’s face and gazed at those beautiful brown eyes.

“You’re almost cute when you blush and deny the truth.”

 

Zoro’s cheeks flush even more, but he didn’t pull away. 

“How dare you to call ME cute?! Just shut up, idiot!!”

 

“Make me.”

 

The knight felt his eyebrows raise in surprise. Then, he smirked, already feeling confident again and he leant closer.  
Sanji closed his eyes and Zoro whispered against his lips before kissing them.

“As you wish, then..”

 

Zoro brought his arms around the cook’s body, keeping him close. And Sanji placed both his hands on the knight’s face.  
They kissed slowly and lovingly.

At a certain point, the green-haired man’s tongue began to lick the blond’s bottom lip, begging for entrance.  
The prince hesitated, but then he opened his mouth and the knight’s tongue immediately slid inside. Their tongues danced together happily until the two men finally parted.

 

“Where.. did you even learn to.. kiss like that?”

“You learn a lot of things in the far borders of the country and they don’t only include fighting techniques and drinking contests.”

“So, have you.. have you ever had a lover while you were there?”

“Nah, nothing like that. But I did have my.. experiences anyway.”

“Oh.. so, like..”

“Like sex? Yeah. It’s not so difficult to find guys willing to do it even just for one night, especially when you live practically isolated from the society and there are no women around. Some young men can be particularly horny.”

“I see.”

“What about you? From the reaction you had earlier I suppose you haven’t got much familiarity with this field.”

Sanji felt a little embarrassed. “Well, I.. that was just so sudden. And anyway, a prince can’t do whatever he wants whenever he wants, contrary to what most people think. So, I.. I’ve never had a relationship with anyone or anything like that.”

Zoro listened to him and noticed his embarrassement. Now, he understood why the blond had acted like he had when the knight had shown him that place. Zoro was his first experience, his first relationship. Jeez, he may had been his first kiss too. And he was pretty sure that all of it was very important for the cook. Zoro wanted him to know that it was important for him as well, that the prince was important for him.

He decided to tease the blond to lighten the atmophere.

“Hm.. are you saying that you haven’t because you couldn’t or because you never had the opportunity? I mean.. who wants to be with a shitty prince-cook like you?”

Sanji frowned in annoyance.  
“What did you say shitty marimo?! Should I remind you that it was YOU the one who couldn’t control himself and kissed me while I was sleeping?!!”

“That wasn’t even a kiss!”

“But you did try. And it’s not like I forced you to kiss me either later on.”

“Tch. Whatever.. ero-cook.”

“What?!!”

“I can’t believe YOU had the nerve to call me a pervert when you’re always flirting with the maids or other girls of the palace.”

“What’re you- that’s not it! For me, all women are wonderful angels who deserve to be loved and respected. And I’m a gentleman, so that’s my job.”

“I didn’t know that to be a gentleman you need to flirt with every girl you come across.”

“Shut up! I don’t expect someone as rude as you to know anything about how to treat a lady.”

Zoro crossed his arms. “Tch. It doesn’t change the fact that it’s irritating when you do that.”

Sanji raised a brow at him. “Wait. Don’t tell me you’re jealous, marimo.”

The knight instantly turned away and blushed slightly. “Of course I’m NOT!”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s obvious, idiot!”

 

Sanji noticed that the marimo refused to look at him. Maybe it could be understandable if the knight was jealous, after all. It was true that the prince was always gentle and accomodating with women (especially beautiful women) which he wasn’t with men usually. However, that was part of his character.  
Then again, if he wanted his relationship with the marimo to continue he had to make sure that the dumb knight trusted his feelings for him were genuine. And that he’d be always loyal to him, even though he loved women in general (because that was a different type of.. love.)

Sanji leant in to whisper in the man’s ear.

“What’s obvious to me.. is that I’ve never felt for anyone what I feel for you.”

 

Zoro’ eyes widened slightly. He finally looked at the blond with a surprised expression because he didn’t expect to hear something like that from the cook. And his heart fluttered again once he saw the prince’s smile.

They gazed at each other fondly and kissed each other’s lips softly.

 

“Do you want to.. lie down a little, maybe?” Zoro asked gently.

Sanji nodded. “Sure, I don’t mind it if you lie down too, next to me.”

“Y-yeah, of course.”

 

And so they did. They lay down on the bed and placed their heads on the pillow, never looking away from each other.

“We could sleep here tonight.”

“I’d like to, but I can’t do that for the whole night. I’ve to be back at the palace before the sun rises, or they’ll find out I didn’t sleep in my room and it’d be suspicious.”

“Oh, yeah, I see.”

“But we still have a few hours before that, so.. let’s sleep together for a little while.”

“Alright.”

Zoro smiled. Although they couldn’t have much time alone, tonight they were going to sleep next to each other.  
It made him feel really happy. The prince-cook made him feel happy.

 

§§§

 

A few hours later, while it was still dark outside, Sanji opened his eyes. He was used to waking up very early since he usually had many things to do. He immediately smiled upon seeing the man next to him, who was still sleeping. He looked at him for a bit. Then, he tried to wake the knight.

“Hey, marimo..”

No response.

“Hey..”

“Mmnh..”

“Come on, moss head, I’ve to go, now.”

“Mnh..”

“If you don’t wake up I’ll leave without waiting for you.”

 

The knight didn’t open his eyes. Nevertheless, he moved closer to the prince and wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

“Oi, what’re you doing..”

 

Zoro buried his face in the blond’s chest, not letting him go.

 

“Marimo.. stop it, I’ve to be at the palace soon!”

The knight mumbled. “’don’t wanna.. see you leave.” 

And the prince sighed. “Idiot. We’re going to stay together again, but you gotta be patient.”

Zoro shook his head slightly.

 

Sanji brought one hand to the marimo’s hair and rubbed it gently. It was so soft.

“You’re such a big baby.”

 

Zoro didn’t admit it, but he really liked the cook’s touch. 

“’m not.”

 

Sanji chuckled.

“You know.. I think this hovel isn’t so bad, after all.”

“It’s not a hovel.”

“My bad, I meant this shack.”

“Idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep.  
> Today I decided to serve you some zs fluff, I hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I ended up writing more than what I had predicted.  
> So.. I decided to split the last part into two chapters.

A few days passed, during which the prince and the knight were somehow able to find some moments to spend together, just the two of them.   
However, Sanji couldn’t sneak out of the palace every single night, because it’d be too risky and someone might notice it. So, they decided to meet each other at the little ‘hovel’ only every now and then. It wasn’t much, but they were happy with that, for now.

§§§

That afternoon, Sanji had some free time and he decided to go to the stables. He knew the servants always took good care of the horses, but there was also his own, Soleil, which he wanted to look after personally.  
He had just gotten there and immediately went to the blond horse. The prince caressed its coat and then, he took the brush and began to use it on the animal, with gentle movements.

 

Meanwhile, Zoro had just woken up from his nap and decided to take a walk for a little while, before starting his workout.  
After a few moments, however, he happened to pass by the stables. He took a look inside and noticed no one was there, except the prince. A small mischievous smirk instantly appeared on the knight’s face and he walked closer to the prince-cook.

Sanji saw him.

“Oi, marimo, what’re you doing here?”

“I was just walking around and I ended up passing by. And I’m not complaining since I found you here all alone.”

The prince raised a brow upon hearing the knight’s tone which seemed to imply something. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Zoro didn’t hesitated to wrap one arm around the cook’s waist, preventing him from walking away.

“Well, first of all.. it means I can have you all for me.”

 

Sanji dropped the brush and felt his cheeks flush a little.

“Idiot!! What’re you even thinking!”

As an answer, Zoro leant in and planted a kiss on the corner of the blond’s mouth. And then, his lips began to travel down slowly, leaving gentle kisses on the prince’s cheek and neck.

 

“Z-Zoro.. mnh.. s-stop..”

 

And the knight did. Only to look at the cook with that penetrating gaze of his. 

“If you say so, I will. But.. do you really want me to stop, curly-brow?”

 

And Sanji mentally cursed himself for being unable to resist that tone, that voice, that look, that.. man.

“Tch.. I hate you..”

“No, you don’t.”

Zoro was grinning proudly. The prince placed his own arms around the knight’s neck and they kissed, slowly, gently, but still passionately. For quite a while.  
Then, they stopped, but the knight kept on kissing the cook’s skin.

“Marimo.. wait.. we really must stop now.. someone might see us.”

 

However, this time, the green-haired man didn’t listen to him.

“’m sure the horses won’t say anything to anyone..”

“I’m not talking about the horses, you dumb knight! Someone might come in and- ah..!”

 

Zoro had just bitten his skin slightly and the blond was caught off guard by the unexpected action.

 

“W-what’re you doing??”

“Don’t worry, I won’t leave marks. And you can always kick me if don’t want me to go on.”

 

Again. It almost looked like the knight was challenging him. He wasn’t wrong, though. Sanji could make him stop if he really wanted to. Nevertheless, he let the knight continue. And they also kissed again.   
But now, it was getting late.

“M-mnh.. Zoro.. we must.. you- wait.. until tonight..”

 

*CLANG*

 

Both of them froze.  
Sanji felt his eyes widen almost in shock and his heart began to beat faster upon hearing the metallic sound.

He slowly turned his head to see what had caused it.   
Or better, WHO had caused it.

 

“GIN?!”

 

The dark-haired man was standing in front of the two of them. He had just dropped a bucket with the water for the horses. He looked completely taken aback.

“Prince.. Prince Sanji..”

 

The blond shoved the knight out of the way and walked closer to the other man.  
Zoro snorted and then, he crossed his arms over his chest and watched the cook talk with the ex-criminal.

 

“Gin.. I’m sorry you had to see that. I.. I need to ask you a favour, though. Please.. don’t tell anyone about it.”

 

Gin was still trying to process what he had just seen, when the prince’s voice reached him and he looked up.

“I.. understand. You don’t have to worry, Your Highness. I will never betray the man who saved my life, you have my word.”

Upon hearing those words, the prince sighed in relief and gave him a kind smile. “Thank you, Gin. You’re such a great friend.”

 

That smile. That beautiful shining smile that could make even the moon jealous.  
And it was all Gin needed. He only needed to know the prince was happy, even though it could have never been so with him. Not in that way, at least. But knowing that the blond considered Gin a friend was enough. It was all he needed.  
However, he had to turn away from Sanji to hide the blush on his face.

“It’s nothing.. really. You don’t have to thank me, Prince Sanji.”

“I want to, though. But, you’ll excuse me, I think I better go now. Thanks again, Gin!”

After that, the prince rushed outside. Dinner time was getting near, after all.

 

Zoro hadn’t said word, but he had noticed the way that dark-haired guy was looking at the blond and how he had blushed.  
He shot a glare in his direction and then, he passed by him, with the intention of walking out of there.

 

“As I promised, I won’t say anything. Your secret is safe with me.”

 

Zoro stopped his step. However, he didn’t turn to the other man.

“Yeah. I heard you.”

 

In the same way, Gin wasn’t facing the knight. They both had their backs turned to one another.

“But it doesn’t mean I’ll forget about it.”

 

Zoro frowned. He was trying to figure out what the guy wanted to say with that.

 

“So, what?”

 

“If I’m the only one knowing about this or not I don’t care. But.. if you make him feel bad.. if you hurt him.. if anything bad happens to him because of you.. you can trust me, I’ll kill you.”

 

The look on the knight’s face darkened. And he replied in a stern tone.

“He can take care of himself. But, if he’ll ever need help.. you can trust me, I’ll give him everything I’ve got.”

 

And with that, Zoro left the stables.

 

§§§

 

That night, as Sanji had told Zoro, they met at the same place where they kissed for the first time, planning to go to the little house together.  
The prince made sure to finish his work at the royal restaurant and then, he told everyone that he was tired and was going to sleep.  
Zoro was already there, waiting for him. 

“You took your sweet time as always, huh?”

“I’m gonna kick you, shitty moss head.”

“As if you could.”

“You know I can.”

The knight rolled his eyes. “Look, let’s just leave it for tomorrow.”

“What, now? Are you tired or scared?”

“No, shitty prince-cook. I just don’t wanna waste time.” With which Zoro meant: ‘We haven’t spent much time alone lately and I don’t want to waste a nice evening.’

 

Sanji seemed to have the same thoughts. “Alright, let’s go.”

And he started moving toward the woods. The knight followed and walked next to the prince.   
While they were in the middle of the forest, near the ‘hovel’, Sanji felt something touch his hand lightly. He turned and saw that the marimo was very close to him. He looked down. Their hands were very close to one another as well. A small smile appeared on the blond’s face. He sneakily brought his hand even closer to the knight’s and held it.  
Zoro tried not to think about the blush that was clearly spreading on his cheeks. He held the cook’s hand tenderly, knowing how precious those hands were for him.

The little wooden house came into view and they walked towards it.  
Nevertheless, when the knight was about to open the door..

 

“It’s such a lovely night.”

 

Zoro stopped and turned to the prince. The blond was gazing at the sky and he looked even more handsome than the usual, according to Zoro.

“You said something similar when you got drunk that night during our journey back here from Alabasta.”

Sanji turned his head to him. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah, you said it was a lovely night or something like that.”

“I see. It’s always like this, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing. Hey.. would you mind if we stayed out here for a moment or two?”

“No, I wouldn’t. As long as we stay together.”

“Of course.”

 

Sanji smiled and they both sat in front of the ‘shack’, watching the sky. Neither of them let go of each other’s hand. After a little while, Zoro noticed the cook shivering, probably due to the cold.

“I’ve to get something, wait here.”

He stood up before the prince could ask him anything. In effect, Sanji wondered what the green-haired man could need, or better, what he needed that could be found in that little hovel.   
The knight came out of there a few seconds later, holding a blanket. He sat next to the prince again and without hesitation, he wrapped one side of the blanket around the cook’s shoulder and the other around his own.  
Sanji felt his cheeks flush softly. He didn’t expect such a sweet gesture.

“Thanks, marimo.”

“No problem. This will keep us both warmer.”

 

But Sanji knew the knight had done that especially for him, because the moss head rarely got cold. The prince held the blanket closely and rested his head on the other man’s shoulder.  
And Zoro felt warm because of that. He brought one arm around the cook and they kept looking up at the sky.

 

“They know everything about us.”

“Hm?”

“The stars, I mean. They have been watching everything that happened between us. They’re the only one who knows, besides me and you.”

“They better keep quiet, then.”

“Right. But we need to be careful too.”

Zoro could sense the slight change in the blond’s tone of voice. It was a bit more worried and serious. “I know.”

“This afternoon.. it was reckless.”

“It won’t happen again.”

“We were lucky it was Gin. If it had been anyone else, I don’t know what..”

“Cook, I get it. I promise- no, I swear to my own life that it’ll never happen again.”

 

Sanji looked at him.

“I just.. I don’t want to think about what it could happen if someone found out. I don’t want to be separated from you.”

“It’s the same for me, idiot. Don’t worry, since I saw you the very first time, I knew I’d never leave you alone.” Zoro chuckled a little and hoped that reassured the prince.

 

And it did. Sanji laughed softly too and rested his head again on the knight’s shoulder.

“Seems like I’ll have to put up with you, then, annoying marimo.”

“And I’ll have to do the same with you, curly-brow.”

“Yeah.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!! 
> 
> !Mature Content Ahead!
> 
> You can just skip THAT part if you don't like it.  
> (But seriously, is there anyone among zosan shippers who skips those parts? Are you telling me that we’re not all perverts here? Just kidding. XD)
> 
> Anyway, this is the last chapter of the story! And also the only one with some true smut!

Meanwhile, inside one of the many rooms of the royal palace, the Minister of Foreign Affairs found King Zeff still awake in his private chamber.  
He entered there after knocking on the door and after hearing the king's voice saying he could come in.

“Your Majesty, I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour.”

 

King Zeff was sitting in front of his desk, reading something while he rubbed his long moustaches.

“Don't worry, Patty, I wasn't sleeping anyway. And I think I know what you want to tell me.”

The expression on the Minister’s face became grim and he felt like the whole room was suddenly gloomy.  
The king wasn't looking at him. But he knew the old man had a grave look.

 

“It started, right?”

“Yes, sir. The declaration of war was signed this morning. We received the news only a few minutes ago.”

“Those bastards. Till now there have been only isolated conflicts, but now.. they did it. And what for? To get even more power than what they already have?”

“At least, this war won't involve us directly.”

“That's true, but the kingdoms which are actually involved in it are not far from here. And they're already beginning to pressure me to side with someone and oppose the other. Our country might be in serious danger, soon or later.”

 

Patty knew that was the truth. However, he refused to think about the consequences that war could have for their country. He believed in his king, in the royal family. He knew they would try to do the impossible to stop the big conflict.

“Do you want me to call Prince Sanji and inform him of the situation, Your Majesty?”

 

Zeff looked at the clock. It was half past midnight.

“I used to kick him awake in the morning when he was a child, but now.. he always wakes up as early as me. And he has also been working more than the usual the latest days. Let him get some rest. I'll talk to him tomorrow morning.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty.”

With that, Patty walked out of the room, leaving the king alone with his thoughts.

 

‘What should I do.. Sora.. my darling..’

 

§§§

 

The night sky was filled with beautifully twinkling stars. One couldn't look away from that stunning view.  
However, the night was getting colder and colder. The prince shivered again and he lifted his head from the knight's shoulder and gazed at him.

“Hey, marimo.. how about we go inside, now?”

Zoro turned to the blond and nodded. “Yeah, if you froze here we'd be in trouble.”

“Idiot, let's just go.”

Sanji was about to get up when the green-haired man took the whole blanket and wrapped it around the cook's body.  
The prince blushed slightly, but didn't even have the time to complain, because two strong and protective arms were already lifting him up in a bridal style.

 

“WHA- what're you doing?!”

 

He looked up at the knight, who was already walking towards the little house, and was met by a smug grin.

“Isn't it obvious? I'm carrying the delicate princess in the safe shelter.”

“How dare you?! I'm a PRINCE!! Not a princess! And I'm not delicate, shitty moss head!!”

 

“So noisy.”

“You..!! Put me down!”

“Calm down, princess-cook, we're almost there.”

Sanji felt his cheeks flush deeply in embarrassment, but he let the knight carry him inside.  
Zoro managed to open and to close the door behind him and then, he gently placed the blond on the bed. He noticed that the other man was avoiding looking at him, probably because the cook wanted to hide the blush on his face.  
The green-haired man decided to sit in front of him.

“Hey.. look at me.”

Sanji shook his head slightly and brought the sides of the blanket even closer to him, wrapping it completely around himself.

 

“So stubborn, but.. so cute.”

“DON'T call me that, idiot marimo!!!”

“It made you look at me, though.”

 

The prince realised it was true. He had lifted his head and now, he was gazing at the knight.  
He pouted, but didn't turn away.

“So annoying.”

 

Zoro chuckled a little upon hearing what the blond mumbled.

“You are too.”

 

Sanji snorted slightly, but then, eventually, he smiled at the marimo.

“Aren't you cold?”

“Worried about me, now?”

“As if. I just don't wanna seem selfish by taking the blanket all for me.”

“Do you.. want to share it with me again?”

“If you want to, I.. wouldn't mind, I guess.”

 

Zoro smiled too and moved closer. But he didn't take the blanket. Instead, he leant in to kiss the blond's lips.  
Sanji raised his brows, not expecting it, but he kissed the marimo back softly.  
The knight planted other sweet kisses on his cheek and then on his lips again.  
The prince was happy to return all of them.  
From sweet and soft, the kisses started to be passionate and eager as to say that they wanted more and more.

“Mmh.. Cook..”

“Mnh.. Zoro..”

“Cook..”

“Z-Zoro.. mh.. I.. I want you..”

 

The knight's eyes widen and he suddenly stopped kissing the blond, but stayed close to him.

“Wha- I mean.. you want to-.. really?”

 

Sanji reassured him with a fond smile.

“Yes.”

 

Zoro felt his heart skip a beat at that beautiful sight. And the cook had just said that he wanted to be with him, that he wanted HIM. It was the best wish that could ever be granted  
him.  
However, he knew how much important this was, how much it meant to the blond.

“Are you sure this is the right time for you, curly-brow?”

 

Sanji's smile didn't disappear. It became even a little more confident.

“Just kiss me again, idiot.”

He grabbed the knight's t-shirt and crashed their lips together without hesitation.  
And again, Zoro's heart skipped a beat. It was so damn sexy when the cook took the initiative.

The knight placed one hand on the back of the blond's head and the other around his waist. Then, he slowly lay the prince down, never breaking the kiss.  
When they stopped, he pulled away slightly and looked down, admiring the soft blush on the cook's cheeks.

“That was bold.”

“I was sure you wouldn't reject me.”

“I'd be the biggest idiot in the world if I did.”

“Aren't you already?”

“Shut up.”

The knight bent over enough to start planting kisses on the blond’s neck.  
The prince ran a hand on the marimo's head and let out a shaky breath, loving the feeling of the man's lips brushing gently against his skin.  
At the same time, the knight moved his hands to the collar of the cook's shirt and began to slowly unbutton it.

“Zoro..”

“If you don't like something.. tell me and I'll stop immediately, okay?”

Sanji nodded. “Keep going.”

And Zoro did. He continued to kiss that pale skin and even started biting the blond's ear gently. When he finished unbuttoning the shirt, the knight pulled away again, gazing down at the cook's exposed torso and he licked his own lips.

“Why are you so beautiful..”

 

The prince raised his brows in surprise upon hearing those words and blushed more.

“S-shut up.”

Zoro smirked softly and then, he took off his own t-shirt, showing his well-defined muscles and more of his tanned skin.

‘Fuck. He's so hot.’ Sanji thought.  
And it almost looked like the knight read his thoughts, because he was smirking rather smugly.

“Do like what you see, shitty cook? You can also touch if you want.”

The prince snorted and frowned at him. But.. how could he resist?  
He stretched his arm and gently touched the marimo's abdomen. His hands began to wander on the green-haired man's torso, touching his chest too and then, he placed them on the back of the knight's neck and pulled him down.  
They kissed again.  
Zoro's hands started moving dangerously towards the blond's hips and his crotch area. And while he kissed his way down the cook's chest, he also began to undo the man's pants.  
Sanji let him.  
Nevertheless, the prince's eyes widen slightly once the knight lowered his pants and boxers enough to free his dick.  
Moreover, Zoro's mouth was already close to..

“W-wait..”

“What is it?”

The knight stopped instantly and looked at the prince-cook, a little in concern. Was it too early? Did he do something wrong?

 

“Sorry, I just.. this is the first time someone has.. to me.”

 

Zoro moved closer to the blond's face and stroked his cheek gently.

“Don't apologize, cook. I understand and if you want to stop here it's fine. We can do something else.”

Sanji was immensely glad that the knight understood the situation. That man always managed to make him feel safe.  
Sanji trusted him like no one else. He wanted this with him. He didn't want to stop there.

“I want to go on. Take off my pants.”

Zoro was a bit hesitant. But he could recognize the determination in the blond's gaze and in his words.  
He nodded and took off the prince’ shoes, pants and boxers.

 

“Yours too.”

“What?”

“Take off your pants too.”

“You're just so eager to see me all naked for you, huh?”

“Shut up! I'm gonna see you anyway soon or later. Don't tell me you're embarrassed, now.”

“Tch. As if.”

“So..”

The knight snorted slightly, but then, he got rid of the rest of his clothes, revealing proudly his half hard dick.  
Sanji watched him closely, unable to turn his gaze away from the man's body.  
And then, Zoro leant over again.

“You should finish to take off your shirt as well.”

“Alright..”

The prince lifted himself up and did as he was asked. He was already completely nude anyway.  
However, while the blond was placing his shirt aside, the knight took advantage of the fact that he wasn't paying attention to lower himself and grab the cook's cock gently.  
Sanji gasped, unprepared for that sudden action. He looked at the marimo.

“Zoro..”

“Can I do it now?”

Damn it. Could Sanji really say ‘no’ to that deep voice and to that fucking confident smirk?  
He actually didn't need to say anything.  
Zoro already knew.

He began to lick the tip of the blond's cock, earning a slight moan from him. He didn't stop there, of course. The knight took a good amount of the - now - hard dick in his mouth,  
running his tongue all over it.

“Ah..!”

Sanji couldn't help moaning again. Especially when the green-haired man started bobbing his head, making it more and more difficult for the cook to keep quiet. How could anyone be so good with his mouth?

It didn't take too much longer before Sanji began to feel close to his release.

“Ahh.. Zoro, I.. I'm close..”

“Then, cum..”

The prince felt surprised upon hearing that. “Wh-what.. wait.. pull away first..”

“No need.”

“You mean- ahh!”

Zoro continued what he was doing. Until the blond came inside his mouth, with a loud moan.  
Only then he pulled away and looked at the prince with a lustful gaze, whilst licking his own lips.

“Mmmh.. delicious.”

Sanji panted a little. “I didn't expect you to..”

“Swallow?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Believe me, it was really good. And now, you should be more relaxed, right?”

“I think so.”

“Good. Shall we go on, then?”

Sanji nodded.

“Spread your legs a bit more.”

Sanji did.  
Zoro position himself between those long powerful legs and then, he bent down to kiss the cook. The prince placed his arms around the knight's neck and kissed him back.

“You're so obedient right now.” Zoro spoke playfully.

“Shut the fuck up, marimo.”

“And suddenly, you become naughty, eh? Maybe I should punish you so you'll remember how to behave.”

The knight had a mischievous smirk on his face.  
Sanji thought it wasn't a good sign.

“Ah!!”

The prince gasped in surprise, again.  
All of a sudden, Zoro had pushed a finger inside the blond's entrance, between the cheeks of his ass. And he also started moving it to prepare the cook well.  
Sanji tried to suppress his moans by covering his own mouth with his hand.

“Cook.”

“M-mnh..”

“Cook.. let me hear you.”

The prince's eyes widen slightly. The knight's voice had been a little different this time. It was softer and gentler.  
Zoro decided to add a second finger inside the blond.

“Mnh- ahh..!”

“Yes, like that.”

He really wanted to hear the cook's moans more. Only for him. Because he realised that when they were alone, like this, the blond could be completely his, only his.  
The knight curled the two fingers in the cook's entrance, making sure to stretch him enough.

“Ah.. Zoro..”

 

“My prince..”

 

It was a whisper. Soft and tender and loving.  
Sanji felt particularly warm upon hearing that. He brought his index finger to the knight's mouth, gently pressing the finger against it.

“No. There's no prince or knight.. here.. it's just.. us.”

 

Zoro raised his eyebrows while listening to those words. Then, he smiled and took the blond's wrist, holding it carefully. And he guided the cook's hand down to his chest, placing it there in correspondence with his heart, which was pounding loudly.

“Look what you do to me.. cheesy cook.”

 

The prince could feel the fast beat of the knight's heart, making his own flutter immensely.  
The green-haired man leant over and they kissed. At the same time, Zoro pushed another finger inside the blond.

“A-mmph..!”

“Mmh.. hold on.. a little more.”

“Z-Zoro.. you can s-stop.. I'm.. fine now.”

The knight looked at him with attention. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

 

The response was determined and rapid. It convinced Zoro to pull out the three fingers from the prince, who moaned softly.

“Turn around.”

Sanji gave him a questioning look.

“It'll be better that way, since it's your first time. It will probably hurt less.”

Sanji was almost surprised to see the marimo being so considerate, but he probably knew by now the knight's soft side.  
However, he didn't do what he asked. Sanji wrapped his arms around the marimo's neck and smiled at him.

“No. I want to look at you.”

 

Zoro's eyes widen slightly. But he knew it'd be useless to argue with the prince. He sighed.

“How many times do you have to disagree with me again?”

Sanji chuckled softly. “Who knows?”

Then, he lay down on the bed again and tried to relax.  
Zoro positioned himself and took his own hard cock in his hand. He rubbed it against the cook's entrance to tease him a bit and then, finally pushed it in.

“Mgh.. ah!!”

 

The knight went on slowly and felt his brows twitch at the sensation he was met by.

“Nghh.. fuck.. cook, you're so tight.”

Sanji's body quivered and he held on to the blanket, gritting his teeth while the marimo kept moving carefully.

“Alright.. it's almost all in.. ngh!”

“Ahh.. Zoro.. I-I..”

“It's okay. I'm not gonna move until.. y-you say you're ready.”

 

Sanji noticed how the knight's body was shaking. He knew it was hard for the marimo to resist like that.

“I'm fine.. you can.. move.”

“Y-you sure?”

Sanji nodded.

And Zoro was glad, because he couldn't hold back anymore. He started moving his hips back and forth.  
At the beginning, he was slow. But then, he began to increase the speed.

“Ah.. ahh..!!”

“Argh.. you like it, don't you.. ero-cook?”

“Y-YES! Fuck.. don't stop, Zoro!”

“Don't worry.. I've no intention to!”

“Nghh.. a-ahh!”

“F-fuck.. you're amazing, cook!!”

Zoro thrusted more and faster. He threw his head back.  
Sanji arched his back against the bed.  
Then, the knight leant over and the prince brought his arms around him. He was moaning mess. A beautiful moaning mess. He tugged the marimo's hair and scratched his back.  
Zoro's thrusts became even more powerful.

“I-it's deep.. you're so deep inside me!”

“Yes! I'm making you all MINE!!”

“Ahh!! I'm close!”

“Fuck! Me too, cook! Cum for me!”

“Zo-.. AHHH!!”

 

Sanji shuddered and he did so.  
Soon after that, Zoro reached his climax too and he came inside the blond.

“C-COOK!! M-mghh!!”

 

The knight collapsed on the prince.  
They were both sweaty and panted heavily.

“That was.. fucking amazing..”

“Damn.. yes..”

 

Once they caught their breath, Zoro carefully pulled out from the blond and let himself fall next to him, on the bed.  
Sanji managed to take some tissues from the little table and began to clean himself.

“My ass is gonna hurt tomorrow..”

“Probably.”

“How do I even go back to the palace?”

“I can carry you.”

“You'll have to be careful not to be seen.”

“Don't worry, princess.”

“Shut up.”

“Is that an order?”

“It could be.”

“How about we rest together a little before going?”

“Fine.”

“Come here, then.”

 

Sanji turned his gaze from the ceiling to look at the marimo. He blushed softly upon seeing the man's genuine smile. He moved closer so that the knight could hold him. And he felt immediately and completely safe, surrounded by that warm and strong body.

“Before the sun begins to rise.. we gotta go.”

“I know. I'll wake you up in time. Don't ruin the atmosphere now and go to sleep.”

“Are you the one giving orders now?”

“Maybe.”

 

Sanji smiled softly, happily. He looked up at the knight and leant in to plant a sweet peck on his lips.

“Goodnight, then.”

He closed his eyes and fell asleep easily due to feel rather exhausted (which was especially the marimo's fault, but he didn't complain).  
Zoro watched him sleep for a while and decided to stay up, even though he felt really tired as well.

A few minutes after the cook had fallen asleep, Zoro leant in and kissed that beautiful blond head.

 

“Goodnight, Sanji.”

 

 

 

 

°°The End°°

 

 

°°(For now)°°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for staying with me!
> 
> The story of how Prince Sanji and the knight Roronoa Zoro fell in love ends here.
> 
> However, Love itself has got its own enemies and our beloved new couple will have to deal with them as well. This is what the second part will be about, because.. yes, there's going to be a SEQUEL!!!
> 
> It'll take time, but I promise it'll be worth it.


End file.
